Of Murder and Madness
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: The beyblade teams from across the world are invited to a tournament held in Russia. Staying at a posh hotel, the teams find themselves snowed in before the tournament offically starts. But that's not all they have to wory about. finished
1. Chapter 1

_Yellow good people. Welcome to a new fanfic by me. Sorry I've been away but I didn't have any good ideas for a new story so yeah..._

_Anyhoo, I thought I should go back to my roots at making a horror story and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. Kai, can you read the disclaimer sweetheart?_

_**Kai:**__ Who you calling sweetheart? __(Rolls his eyes) __**My Harlequin Romance**__ does not own beyblade but she does own her beyblade team __**Dark-water**__. She does not own any horror movies such as __**1408 **__& __**The Shining. **__She is merely using the ideas to create her own story._

_**Summary:**__The beyblade teams from across the world are invited to a tournament held in Russia. Staying at a posh hotel, the teams find themselves snowed in before the tournament offically starts. But that's not all they have to wory about. With a murderer on the lose and a cursed room, will the teams be able to trust a new beyblade team and get out alive?_

* * *

**Of Murder and Madness**

_'Once again, I am typing this on-line blog from my heated room in __**The Sky-line**__ hotel. Many of you, who have read these blogs, know the in's and out's of one of Russia's most expensive hotel. I'm pretty sure most of you are reading my blogs just because there is mention of __**The Room**__. Yes, don't try and lie. I can almost hear you yelling at me, to get talking about the room. Well not today. _

_You see, today happens to be the anniversary of the day my uncle was carted off to a mental home and I'm kind of feeling a little...well that's the thing...I just don't know. The reasons as to why my uncle turned into a nutjob is still unclear. It was an unexplained event that lead to his madness, but he swore he would tell everyone when the time was right. I was about...let me think...5 when it happened. The _right time_ didn't happen. _

_Still I can't help but wonder whether insanity is a thing that runs in my family. So far my uncle was the only one that turned insane but could it still happen to me? Or my father? I hope not as Daddy is all I have left. My mother left him to live back in England and become a druggie. Such a shame. A waste of a good life in my opinion.'_

The tapping of keys paused briefly as a pale hand moved to turn the volume up on the radio. The owner of the hand, a pale blue haired female, frowned greatly as she listened to a weather report. Grabbing a chewing gun from a packet at her side, the female stared outside and chewed thoughtfully on the minty gum. She sighed loudly and turned back to her laptop.

_'I've just heard on the radio that a snow storm is coming to Russia. Not that it surprises me but I'm not looking forward to it. A beyblade tournament is happening and the hotel is housing all the bladers. Me and the guys will be joining, our first big tournament. I hope we win or at least get to the finals. It has always been a dream of the team to join. Beyblading has become our lives pretty much, apart from the hotel and such. Now where was I? Oh yes talking about my uncle...'_

The door to the female's bedroom was knocked loudly, causing the female to let out a low growl. "The doors open!" she called, returning her pale purple eyes to her laptop. The door slowly squeaked open and a tall blond haired male entered the room.

"Jemma? What are you doing?" The male questioned. The female glanced over her shoulder, a light blue eye brow raised. The male smiled a little, noticing that the female had gone a little **O.T.T** with the eye-liner again. "Are you going to come downstairs?" The male questioned. The female snorted a little and returned to her laptop.

"What's the point? They won't be here for another 2 hours." there came a long pause before the female cursed. "Damn it Nathan! I've lost my train of thought." The female grumbled. The male laughed a little and switched off the female's radio. "Hey! I was listening to that!" The female exclaimed before her jacket was thrown at her. The male moved to stand by her bed, arms crossed over his chest and a cool smirk on his face.

"Actually the driver just phoned. Said he knew a short-cut and would arriving in less then an hour. Your dear father want's us all down there for a meet and greet." The smirk grew as the female huffed. "No ifs or buts about this, your father requests your pressence downstairs right away." He added. The female growled a little before saving her work and switching off her laptop. Pulling on her jacket, the female sent one last glare at the male before stalking out the room.

* * *

"So anyway, did you hear about the hotel?"

Tyson Granger shook his head as his friend, Hillary Tachibana, waved a leaflet in front of him. "What's so great about the hotel? We won't be spending a lot of time there once the tournament kicks off." Tyson replied, leaning back in his chair. The world champion hated traveling by coach but it was the only way to get to the hotel. The main coach was crammed with beyblade teams while a small mini-bus held the team's bags. Tyson found it pretty stupid to have a hotel set in the hills of russia. _How's Kai gonna get here?_ Tyson thought before looking over to Hillary.

"This Hotel happens to be one of the most expensive in Russia. According to this, **The Sky-line** hotel was recently bought by an english man and his daughter. Also, this hotel is meant to have a haunted room." Hillary squeaked and sighed dreamily.

"Oh come off it Hillary. Don't tell me someone like you actually believes that?" Another voice called from behind Tyson. Hillary glanced down the coach aisle to see Emily York. She pushed her glasses up her nose and snorted. "Ghosts does exist." she mumbled.

"Then why do you think they put it in the leaflet?" Her team-mate, Michael Parker, questioned. Emily grabbed the leaflet from his hands, screwed it up and tossed it down the coach. "Hey! I was reading that." Michael cursed. Emily stuck out her tongue before stretching as best she could.

"To attract customers. People read about that kind of stuff and believe it, so then they book a night or two and the money pours in." Emily nodded her head at her own answer. Michael rolled his eyes a little before mumbling _"Whatever"_ and turned to look out the window. Brooklyn Kingston lent his head against the cold glass of the coach and felt his eyes closed. He was looking forward to the tournament but everytime he thought about it, the young blader had a dark feeling rumbling in the back of his head.

_Something's not right. I can feel it._

* * *

Cold crimson eyes opened slowly to stare at the white wonderland that past by. The limo sped through the snow, knocking it to one side. Kai Hiwatari let out a small sigh before looking at his team-mates. Bryan and Ian were busy talking to each other quietly, while Spencer seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. Kai glanced over to Tala. The red-head was silently reading a thick book and Kai could tell his friend was already half way through. The book's bent spine was a clear give-away. Kai shifted a little and turned to read the small leaflet to his left.

Kai scanned through the information and snorted to himself. "The story of the haunted room sounds a little cheesy, wouldn't you say?" Tala commented as he turned another page. Kai glanced over to the taller red head to find him smirking.

"Cheesy? It's utter B.S. I don't even know how people can believe in that." Bryan replied, ignoring Ian and butted into the conversation. Not that it was much of a conversation. Kai rolled his eyes before looking back out the window of the limo.

_Why the hell is this hotel? We've been driving for hours._ Kai grumbled. Suddenly he caught sight of a building roof, appearing from behind the snow.

* * *

A young female sighed from her position at the front desk. She swung in circles on her chair, staring at the ceiling while another young female stood by the desk, playing with a yo-yo. The first female flicked her dark purple hair over her shoulder and reached for a small pink and white box. "Hey Lizzy. Want one?" The female called, offering the box to the second female. She turned round, taking a long stick coated in strawberry chocolate. "I thought you ran out of these Lin." The second female muttered.

"Yeah but Nath got a special delivery from some guy in Japan who works in a _Pocky_ factory." The first female shrugged and pulled her own _Pocky_ from the packet. The second female hummed in the back of her throat. She glanced outside, chewing thoughfully on her _Pocky_.

"Storms picking up." she mumbled. The first female frowned deeply as a swirl of snow past by the glass doors of the hotel. The storm was picking up. How long was it going to take the bladers to get here? The second female jumped up, peering at something. "Hey, I see a limo. Wait...now a coach and a mini bus." she turned quickly to the first female who shot up from her chair. "The bladers are here. Ring Sean up."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeta Jane Stride stared in shock at one blader in the swarm that had arrived. Her friend, May-lin Jun Kyuuka stared at her before coughing. "Lizzy? What are you staring at?" she questioned. Elizabeta said nothing as she pointed to the blader. A spray of tall spiky pale red hair was seen as the owner of said hair quietly talked to his friend.

"Whoes that? Does't look like much if you ask me." came a second voice. Elizabeta glanced over her shoulder to find her second friend and team leader. Jemma Aeris Scott smiled widely from the opposite side of the reception desk. "So? Who is it?" she asked again. Elizabeta turned back to stare at the blader. Her sky blue eyes narrowed.

"Johnny Mcgregor. Only son and heir of the Mcgregor family." Elizabeta spat. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Sounds like a friend of yours Liz. Why don't you go and say hello?" her final friend chuckled. May-lin surpressed the urge to laugh as she handed another team their hotel room swipe card. Elizabeta turned and glared at the only male of the team. Nathan Ryu Hikaru smirked to himself as he pulled out documents and sheets from a small cupboard. He grinned sheepishly to Elizabeta as an idea came to her.

"You know what? I think I will." she giggled then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Elizabeta Stride. The last time I saw you was when you were in the headmaster's officer, covered in mud." Johnny sniggered. Robert rolled his eyes and muttered something about getting their hotel key. Elizabeta snorted a little too herself before a slow smirk appeared on her face.

"Johnny Mcgregor...if I remember rightly you were the one who had litter duty for a month just for pushing me in said mud." Elizabeta chuckled as Johnny sneered a little. "What you doing here Mcgregor? I thought I left you behind when I moved to russia." Elizabeta added, standing with her hand on her hip. Oliver and Enrique looked at each other in confusion as Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"You are looking at _The Gladiator of Glasgow_. We're entering the tournament. Don't tell me you're going to try your luck?" Johnny replied. Elizabeta surpressed her anger at her rivals antics. Instead she nodded her head which in turn caused Johnny to burst out laughing. That wasn't the type of reaction Elizabeta was looking for. "You're going to try and win the tournament? How? You don't even have a team." Johnny laughed. Elizabeta balled his hand in a fist but did not attack.

"For your information ass-wipe, I am part of a team. We are called _Dark-Water_. I hope you haven't forgotten about _Unda Flax_, because me and him are going to take you down! You can count on it!" Elizabeta spat before stalking off back to the reception. Oliver shook his head a little as Enrique frowned deeply.

"You didn't have to be that harsh on her Johnny." he muttered causing Johnny to glanced at him. Before the Scottish Blader could reply, Robert turned with the hotel room swipe card.

* * *

Spencer flicked on the light switch as his team stood behind him. The hotel room lit up but none of the boys entered. There was silence. "Well? Are you going to move or what?" Ian snapped. Spencer frowned before walking into the room. Ian whislted as he stepped inside. "This place is neat." he commented. Tala snorted a little and jumped onto the sofa. Kai looked around the room.

The room was much larger then the russian thought. The kitchen was set off to the side with pretty much everything the team needed. The walls were a deep green colour which matched the arm-chairs and sofa. Two large wooden doors stood to one side. The team figured they were the bedrooms. The bathroom was stationed next to the kitchen and seemed, from the outside, very blood cramped. Spencer mentally cursed as he looked the bathroom over before setting off to the kitchen.

Tala grabbed the remote before Bryan had a chance and began to flick through the channels. "Do you think they have any adult channels on?" Bryan asked. Ian began to giggle as Kai rolled his eyes. Tala grumbled something under his breath. "I was just asking." Bryan muttered in defence and turned away from the red head. Kai turned his attention to the window, noticing that it had grown dark and the storm was picking up.

* * *

Mr Dickinson looked over the office he sat in, while the owner talked quietly to someone by the door. The old man's eyes landed on a gold name tag with read _Mr Sean William Scott_. All in all the room seemed warm and friendly. "I'm sorry about that Mr Dickinson." The owner smiled warmly as he made his way to his desk. Mr Dickinson returned the smile and shook his head. The owner sat down behind his desk.

"No trouble at all Mr Scott." Mr Dickinson replied, getting a good look at the man. Sean William Scott was a young looking man with dark blue hair and deep purple eyes. It was clear were Jemma got her looks from. Sean himself looked like a kind hearted man with a head for good business.

"I trust everything is in order for the teams." Sean stated, drawing the pair to the matter at hand. The younger male smiled when Mr Dickinson nodded his head. "That's good. Me and the team worked very hard to make everything perfect. This is a big chance for **The Sky-line.**" Sean chuckled to himself. "Not many people came here but I believe you figured out why." The two male shared a hearty laugh before Mr Dickinson coughed loudly.

"About this new Team. Do you know anything about them?" he questioned. Sean's smile grew and he quickly nodded his head. He lent over to pull a folder from one of the desk drawers and tossed it towards Mr Dickinson.

"Sure do. My daughter, Jemma Aeris Scott, is the team captian. Her bit-beast is a giant blind bat named _Lamia_. Next in command is Nathan Ryu Hikaru. He's a smart kid, tough too. His bit-beast is some type of spirit element named _Chaos_. Next is Elizabeta Jane Stride. I believe she knows Johnny Mcgregor but you'll have to ask her to be sure. Her bit-beast is a water falcon named _Unda Flax_. Finally is May-lin Jun Kyuuka. She's pretty quiet but a good laugh nonetheless. She also have a spirit element called _Shinzui_ although he is a lot different from _Chaos_." Sean explained. Mr Dickinson nodded thoughtfully as he read the profiles.

* * *

The lift dinged loudly as the doors slide open. Jemma hummed as she stepped out of the lift and into the cold corridor. The over-head lights caught her large silver headphones making patterns on the walls. Placing her room swipe card between her teeth, Jemma juggled with her mobile as it buzzed in her pocket. The britsh girl continued to walk to her room as she read the text, tapped the swipe card against her teeth as she smirked.

"Get a life Nath-kun." she giggled and pulled her headphones down. They rested on her neck as Jemma turned to swipe herself into the room. Suddenly Jemma caught something move out of the corner of her eye. She swung round quickly, one hand on the open door. "Hello!" she called. Nothing stirred. Jemma stood her head. "Get a grip." she scolded herself and entered her bedroom.

If Jemma had waited just a little bit longer she would have seen a figure standing by a window, watching the storm hit at full force.

* * *

_Thank you to __**Lilie **__for reviewing._


	3. Chapter 3

"Jemma! Jemma, open up!"

May-lin pounded on her friend's door and hissed something in Chinese. Elizabeta frowned. "Jem, please! We have a huge problem!" she yelled but no-one answered the door. Nathan, Elizabeta and May-lin had been standing outside Jemma's room, all dressed in their nightware, trying to get her attention. The male of the group pushing his friends to one side before pulling his swipe card. Slipping the card between the door and it's frame, Nathan managed to juggle the lock up and the trio fell in.

"Jemma? Where the hell are you?" May-lin called as she stood up. Elizabeta tugged at her pale green nightgown and pointed to a half-open door. The scottish girl grabbed her friends by the arm and dragged them into the next room. There they found a small bundle snoring peacefully under a large cover and a tuff of dark blue hair sticking out. The cover, like most things in Jemma's room, had a large picture of _Transformers_. Nathan took hold of the end of the bed and shook it violently.

"Jem! Get your fat ass up!" he ordered. The bundle moved, only to grab a pillow and throw it at Nathan. The half-japanese male landed with a loud thump, wondering how a pillow can be hard as a brick.

"Just five more minutes." Jemma grumbled and turned off to face May-lin who stood on one side of the bed. Elizabeta stood on the other side. They looked at each other then at Nathan who held his nose.

"We could always do...that thing...you know." Elizabeta suggested but May-lin shook her head. "Why not? She'll wake up." Elizabeta stated but May-lin held firm.

"Unless you want her to rip your arms out of their sockets..." May-lin trailed off as she looked at Jemma's alarm clock. "Besides it's almost seven. Jemma always wakes up at Seven." May-lin added pointing to the object. As if the said clock could hear May-lin, the digits clicked over to seven o'clock and the usual alarm that greeted Jemma in the morning echoed around the room.

_'Autobots! Transformer and roll out!'  
__**'We roll!'**_

Jemma stired from her sleep and slammed a hand on the snooze button. "Morning Bumblebee." The britsih girl muttered sleepily at her alarm clock. As Jemma sat up, she glanced round the room. "Morning guys. What's all the rush?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes free from sleep. May-lin grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of bed. "Hey! Slow down will ya!" Jemma cursed as she was dragged towards her bedroom window. Elizabeta joined her friends as Nathan stood up.

"Look outside! The storm hit us bad." May-lin began, pointing to the never-ending white that blanketed the hotel garden. Nathan stood by Jemma's bed, unable to move. Jemma wour a baggy dark blue T-shirt which had the _Autobots_ sign on in bright blood red. One side had slipped, showing off a bare shoulder and the top of her tattoo showing. Nathan felt his cheeks heat up and he prayed his nose wasn't bleeding.

"So? It's just a bit of snow. No worries." Jemma shrugged. May-lin stared at her friend as Elizabeta shook her head.

"Hardly Jem. We're snowed in." the scottish girl replied. Jemma sweatdropped and sighed loudly. She opened her bedroom window and lent out causing May-lin and Elizabeta to shiver. Nathan however had hardly moved. "Jem! It's freezing!" Elizabeta complained. Jemma pulled herself back in and slammed the window shut.

"Crap! This cannot be happening." Jemma paused and tapped a finger against her lip. "Okay, first we get changed. Then we get my dad and explain the situtation." Jemma ordered. As the two other female's nodded, Jemma frowned at Nathan. "And you can stop staring at my ass right now Mister!" she huffed, causing Nathan to go bright red in the face.

* * *

The bladers stood in the hotel kitchen, talking loudly. Mr Dickinson tried his hardest to get their attention but nothing seemed to work. "What's going on?" Miguel questioned loudly. He looked at his team mates who shrugged.

"When's the tournament gonna start?" Daichi yelled. The bladers' voices began to get higher and higher. In the end it seemed as though they were shouting at each other. Jemma felt her eyes twitch slightly as she stood on a table. Her team mates watched her closely.

**"SHUT IT!"**

The whole place went quiet as Jemma sat down. Mr Dickinson nodded his head as Sean gave his daughter the thumbs up. "Now the reason why I called this meeting is because we will not be able to get to the tournament." The old man began. The noise began to pick up as Mr Dickinson held up a hand. The room fell silent again. "We cannot attend the tournament because of the storm snow. According to Mr Scott, it hit so hard that we have been snowed in."

The up-roar that followed was a little deafening. Nathan sighed and rubbed his forehead. _This is not going to be good._ he groaned.

* * *

"This sucks!"

May-lin glanced over to Elizbaeta as the scottish girl finished polishing a large T.V in one of the hotel rooms. Despite being in the tournament, _Team Dark-water_ still had their duties around the hotel to preform. Jemma was stationed outside, protecting their cleaning wagon from anyone stupid enough to steal it. A hotel room usually took only two people to clean it.

"What sucks? Our jobs?" May-lin stood with one hand on her hip. Personally she would rather go and battle one of the teams down in the gym. "We have to do them otherwise nothing will get done." The chinese girl pointed out. She blew a strand of dark purple hair out from her eye-line as Elizabeta shook her head a little. Dust rose in little circles from where the scottish girl had polished.

"Not that. Being snowed in. I wouldn't mind if it was a little snow, then we could battle outside..."Elizabeta sighed and stretched. "Being snowed in just sucks ass." she complained. May-lin smiled a little, understanding her friend. "Being stuck in the same place with the likes of Johnny Mcrgregor and **Bega** is enough to drive me crazy." Elizabeta added in a huff. May-lin frowned.

"What's wrong with **Bega**? Apart from almost destorying the world, I think they've learnt from their mistakes." she stated. Elizabeta's eyebrow arched high as a shuffle was heard from outside. Jemma had managed to sit on the wagon comfortable without falling off. May-lin didn't like the look Elizabeta was giving her. "What?"

"You must like the team if you're defending them. Or maybe..." A sly grin appeared on the blond's face. Before she could say anything, a shout was heard from the corridor.

_"Hey guys! A type of rice ball, begins with __**O**__. Seven letters!"_

The two friends exchange smirks before May-lin replied. "Onigiri. Nathan would kill you if he heard you then Jemma." she called as the two left the room. Jemma hummed to herself as she filled in a crossword. Elizabeta blocked May-lin's path and grinned again.

"I think someone have a crush on Brooklyn!" she jeered. May-lin turned bright red and looked away. "I was right! You do!" Elizabeta squeaked before giggling. May-lin atempted to punch her friend on the arm but the blond girl had moved too quickly. "May-lin loves Brooklyn!"

"Thanks Lizzy! Name of a bridge, Begins with **B**. Eight letters. The **Brooklyn** Bridge."

* * *

Mr Dickinson sighed to himself as the lift dinged loudly. He entered, pressing the button for his floor and thought about the teams. There had been a great amount of disappointment and Mr Dickinson felt sorry for them. Thankful he, Sean and Nathan had managed to get through to the **BBA** in the control room before the radio failed to work. Now that the **BBA** knew where they were, Mr Dickinson didn't have to worry too much about it. The lift dinged a second time.

The doors slowly opened to show another person on the other side. "Oh, I'm sorry." Mr Dickinson stated, allowing the person to enter the lift.

"No problem." The person whispered and watched as Mr Dickinson left the lift. Before the old man could leave however, the person slammed the butt end of a kitchen knife against his neck. Mr Dickinson crumpled to the floor in a heap. The man chuckled and dragged the old man into the lift before pressing a button for their own floor.

* * *

_Thank to Lili for reviewing and sorry for spelling your tagname wrong. I wasn't thinking._

_**Kai:**__ you never seem to think. (ducks from a flying brick)_

QUIET YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Garland knew he should have been watching the training battle, but he also knew that Ming-Ming and Mystel didn't need someone to keep an eye on them. Instead his attention was turned to Brooklyn who in turn was looking at someone else. Garland frowned and lent forward, trying to find out who had captured Brooklyn's attention for so long.

"Garland? What are you looking at?" Crusher called. He had given up trying to reach his sister with his mobile and had placed the useless object back in his pocket. Garland turned away and sighed a little.

"Nothing Crusher." He mumbled, leaving Brooklyn to stare at whatever he pleased. The Zeus blader smiled a little as he watched another blader across the gym. Truth be told it was hard to see her with every other team crawling the walls, but Brooklyn managed to see.

--

May-lin tried to get as comfortable as she could against the cold wall of the gym. So far Nathan and Jemma had been battling for some time, leaving both her and Elizabeta with nothing to do. May-lin had chosen to bring a book while Elizabeta was fast asleep.

"Don't let up Chaos!"

"Ha! Don't think I'm going to go easy. Lamia show them your fangs!"

May-lin chuckled as she glanced at her team mates. Smiling again, her dark forest green eyes returned back to her book. It had been a present from her grandmother before she died and May-lin treasured it more then anything. The name of the book was _The Romance of the Three Kingdoms_.

The young _Shinzui_ blader had always been interested in that period of Chinese history. So far this had been the third time she had read the book.

"_Mind if I sit here?"_

May-lin jumped, slamming the heavy book with both hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The male added, as May-lin placed a hand to her chest. The Chinese girl looked up and blushed madly.

"N-N-No worries. Of c-c-course you can sit here." She stammered. The male smiled kindly and sat next to May-lin. She turned away, blushing madly again. The male cocked his head to one side.

"I'm Brooklyn Kingston. You belong to _Team Dark-water_, do you not?" he questioned. May-lin nodded her head quickly.

"That's correct. May-lin Kyuuka. It's a pleasure to meet you Brooklyn." She replied, holding out a hand. As Brooklyn gave her a firm hand-shake, Elizabeta opened one eyes and made kissing noises behind May-lin. Her eye-brow twitched before she elbowed her friend in the side.

--

Hillary gave out a loud and annoyed sigh. She didn't mind Tyson and the others training, in fact she liked watching them train. However, she drew the line at fetching them food. Somehow she had been out-voted and Hillary found herself slowly walking towards the kitchen.

"Hillary? I thought you were meant to be with my brother." Hillary looked up to see Hiro frowning at her.

"Don't ask. They're too busy training and someone has to fetch them food." Hillary looked away and scratched the back of her head. "This is insane." She grumbled. Hiro felt sorry for the young girl.

"Come on. I'll with you down to the kitchen." He offered. Hillary merely nodded her head and led the way to the kitchen. The two talked about different things before reaching the kitchen. As Hillary went to push open the door, Hiro held her back. "Hang on. What's that." He asked, pointing to a red stain on the floor.

Hillary frowned. "I'm not sure. Red wine?" she guessed. Hiro frowned again. A Red wine spill? It didn't make sense to him. "Oh stop worrying about it Hiro." Hillary lightly scolded and entered the kitchen.

Hillary screamed so loud, Hiro thought he had gone deaf.

--

May-lin giggled at the joke Brooklyn had told her. Brooklyn joined in before falling silent. He watched May-lin place a hand to her mouth as if to wipe away the smile on her face. "That's mean." She tried to scold before giggling again. The two sat giggling, unaware of the blade sailing towards them.

"Lin! Duck damn it!" Elizabeta yelled. May-lin gasped, unable to move before Brooklyn pushed her out the way. The blade crashed into the wall of the gym, leaving a large hole in the wall.

"Oh yeah! Who's the greatest baby?" Jemma cheered, collected her blade. Nathan smirked at his team captain as he walked over to the wall. As he pulled his blade from the wall, the Half-Japanese male raised an eyebrow at Brooklyn who lay over May-lin on the floor.

"If you really want to…_Do_ May-lin Brooklyn, you'll have to go through the team. Jemma's not that nice if she finds out you want an easy lay." Nathan pointed out bluntly.

"Hey!" May-lin yelled, glaring daggers at Nathan. Brooklyn shot up, a bright red blush staining his cheeks. He helped May-lin up quickly and muttered a small sorry.

"**MR DICKINSON IS DEAD!"**

Everyone fell silent and turned to the doors of the gym. Hillary stood by the open doors, pale and shaking. Hiro stood next to her, also shaken. "What are you talking about Hillary? Where's the food?" Daichi complained. Hillary pointed with a shaken finger down the corridor.

"In the kitchen. Mr Dickinson…is…dead. It was horrible!" she whimpered before hitting the floor. Emily, Julia and Mariah ran to their friend as she sobbed her heart out. Jemma looked to her friends.

"Come on." She ordered, running towards the doors. Elizabeta followed behind with Nathan in tow. May-lin glanced back at Brooklyn.

"Wait here for me." She ordered. Before Brooklyn could argue, May-lin was gone. She disappeared round the corner as Nathan whispered something to Hiro. He nodded his head and watched Nathan catch up with his team.

--

"Oh that's just…"

"Just what Bluebell?"

Elizabeta fought the urge to puke but she felt bile rise in her throat. "Crap! Excuse me, I'm gonna be sick." The Scottish girl cursed. As Nathan entered the kitchen, Elizabeta disappeared to the right. Somewhere in the bowls of the kitchen, the other three could hear Elizabeta puking her guts up in one of the many sinks.

Nathan stopped in front of the dead body handing from the ceiling and shuddered. "I told Hiro to keep the others in the gym." He informed. Jemma glanced over to her friend nervously as he took a step closer.

"Hey Nath. Why don't you go and check on Lizzy huh?" Jemma smiled, pushing Nathan to the right. The male frowned a little before nodding his head and running to find Elizabeta. May-lin raised an eyebrow at Jemma.

"You can't shield him away forever." She muttered bluntly. Jemma shook her head.

"I'm not shielding him away because that _event_ is still fresh in his mind. I'm just not giving Chaos another excuse to use and abuse our friend again." Jemma let out a sigh and turned back to Mr Dickinson.

The old man was hanging from the ceiling by an old brown rope. His arms had been broken; his left leg was bent at an odd angle and Jemma was pretty sure that's wasn't the end of it. Blood dripped to the floor but from where was anyone's guess. May-lin crossed her arms over her chest. "What we going to do?"

"Seal the place off. Get my dad." Jemma stated as Elizabeta and Nathan joined their side.

"Then what? We can't reach the police and we certainly can't leave the poor guy to hang from the ceiling." Nathan pointed out. Elizabeta shuddered and turned away where her eyes fell on one of the many freezers the hotel had.

"Maybe we could wrap him up and place him in the freezer." Elizabeta suggested. Her friend's stared at her. "It's either that or you can have the stench of rotting flesh." Elizabeta grumbled. Jemma shrugged.

"It's the best idea yet. We'll just have to explain everything to the police once we gain contact again." Jemma spun on her heel and looked at her team. "Okay May-lin and Elizabeta, find some tape and seal the doors. I and Nathan-kun will find my dad."

With the orders giving out, the group set to work.

--

By the time _Team Dark-water_ got back to the gym, the other bladers have lost all taste for training. The group sat in one corner as they listened to the others talk about the news. "But who would murder Mr Dickinson?" Julia asked as she patted Hillary on the back.

"Anything?" Brooklyn asked, rushing over to May-lin. The Chinese girl shook her head while Elizabeta began to make kissing noise again. Brooklyn sigh and sat down next to May-lin.

"So where is Mr Dickinson now?" Oliver questioned. Every blader turned to look at _Team Dark-water_. Jemma chewed her lip before answering.

"We've put him somewhere safe. The kitchen is open." She answered shortly. Tala raised an eyebrow but it was Kai who spoke.

"Where is Mr Dickinson? We have a right to know." The shorter Russian hissed. He walked closer to the team. Jemma glared hard at Kai before standing up. She was surprised to find that Kai was slightly taller then she but it didn't put Jemma off.

"Like I said, we put him somewhere safe. Until contact can be regained with the outside world, we don't have much choice. Our options are limited." Jemma's light purple glanced over the bladers before settling on Kai. "Got a problem shortie?" she hissed.

It was a tense couple of seconds. "Hn." Kai turned round, his scarf fluttering in the air before he retraced his steps and rejoined his team. Jemma snorted under her breath and sat back down next to Nathan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro glanced over to Hillary's bedroom door and let out a small sigh. Since the group had returned from the gym, Hillary had complained of a headache and went to bed. The others hadn't heard anything since.

"Hey Hiro!"

The elder Granger brother turned to look at his brother. "What Tyson?" he asked. Hiro sat down on the sofa, wondering what Daichi and Tyson were drooling over. Tyson glanced over his shoulder before pulling what looked like a menu in front of Hiro.

"What pizza do ya want? According to the leaflet, the pizza's here are to die for." Tyson informed. Hiro snatched the menu from Tyson and rolled his eyes. Trust Tyson and his stomach.

"Kenny. Could you check on Hillary for me please? See if she wants anything to eat." Hiro called, giving the genius a quick look before looking back at the pizzas. Kenny quickly nodded his head and headed over to Hillary's bedroom.

--

The door squeaked open and Kenny winced. He didn't really want to wake Hillary up so he decided against turning the light on. As the light from the main room filtered through, Kenny could just make out his bed which was untouched. "Hillary." He called.

There came a small muffled sound. Kenny scratched his arm. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. Hiro wants to know if you're alright." He informed. The genius waited a little while before Hillary replied.

"I'm okay Kenny. My head still hurts though." Hillary mumbled sleepily. Kenny licked his dry lips.

"So I take it you don't want anything to eat then." He added. A small _no _was heard. "Okay then. Get some rest Hillary." Kenny slowly closed the door and headed over to Hiro and his friends. "Hillary doesn't want anything. Her head still hurts." He informed.

"Thanks Kenny." Hiro responded before going silent. His mind whirled over Mr Dickinson's death. _Who could have done that to a poor old man?_ He wondered.

--

"This is insane!"

The chief cook of **The Sky-Line** hotel stared at the group in front of her. Winnie Valentine was one of those who you could trust with anything. At the grand age of 69, most women her age would have retired. Winnie was not the type just to put on a pair of pink fuzzy slippers and waste her days. Instead she had applied for a job at the hotel no sooner had the advert gone in the paper.

"There's nothing insane about the order Jemma. I suppose everyone wanted to try your pizzas." Winnie chuckled. Jemma raised an eyebrow as if to mock the elder in front of her. She pointed to Nathan who seemed a little confused.

"Half of those pizza ideas are his." Jemma huffed. Nathan held up his hands as if to warn off any attack from his smaller team captain. Winnie sent a small glare to Jemma who backed off quickly.

"I don't care whose pizza ideas they are. Get the delivery done. Heaven knows we need to keep the moral of the bladers up after…"Winnie trailed off and shook her head. Nathan grabbed a small pile, reading the small list of hotel room numbers.

"I'll take this lot. On my way round, I'll check on Hiro and Hillary." He stated. May-lin nodded her head and grabbed her own pile. "**Bega**'s hotel room would be on there, would it?" Nathan joked. May-lin flipped him off before heading over to the door of the kitchen.

Winnie tutted a little as she wiped her flour covered hands on her apron. "Go on, get your skates on." She ordered playfully. Elizabeta giggled a little as Jemma jetted off after May-lin.

"I think Jemma already has."

--

Bryan raised an eyebrow when the hotel door was knocked. It was Ian who bounded over to the door and yanked the door open. "About time! I'm starving!" Ian complained. Jemma pulled her headphones down to rest on her neck and glared a little at Ian.

"Sorry short-stuff but there was other orders before you." Jemma huffed and handed three pizza boxes over. Bryan snorted a little and pulled his lighter from his pocket. Jemma watched the pale haired Russian light his cigarette and took a long drag. "There are ashtrays for you to use. If I find ash on the carpets, I'm kicking your ass." Jemma hissed.

"Oh really now?" Bryan smirked. Jemma's glare deepened before looking at the other faces in the room.

"Enjoy your meal." Jemma paused and stared at Kai. "Hope you choke Hiwatari." She spat and skated off down the corridor. Tala whistled lowly to himself as Ian closed the door.

"She doesn't like you, does she?" Tala joked. Kai huffed from his corner. He hadn't even done anything to her, so why was she so hostel towards him?

--

May-lin skipped a song on her iPod as she made her way to the next room. _Barthez Battalion_ were next on the list. May-lin paused as she listened hard to the song. A shiver ran up her spine. "_Wounded Warsong._ What a song to have on now." May-lin mumbled.

As she skipped the song, the Chinese blader heard someone run past her. May-lin spun round, almost dropping the pizza pile in her hand. She stopped her music, peering down the corridor. "Bluebell? Nath? Jem?" she called.

Silence passed.

"Guys? If it's you, this ain't funny!" May-lin yelled. May-lin clenched her left hand tightly to stop from shaking.

"_Are you okay?"_

May-lin jumped and spun round quickly to find Claude. "I'm-I'm fine. Are you from _Barthez Battalion_?" May-lin questioned. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief when Claude nodded his head.

--

Tyson had almost yanked the door from its hinges when Nathan knocked. The half-Japanese male jumped back in surprise when the last three pizza boxes were ripped from his hand. Nathan blinked before stepping into the room. "Hiro is it?"

Hiro looked up from the book he was reading and nodded his head. "How you feeling?" Nathan asked as he slowly closed the hotel door. Hiro closed his book and sighed a little. Where could he begin?

"A little shook up." He replied, giving Nathan a very short answer. The half-Japanese male merely nodded his head and looked over to the two bedroom doors. "Hillary's asleep." Hiro added.

"I gathered. However, I do still want to talk to her. She did walk in on a pretty terrible sight." Nathan muttered and headed towards the door. Hiro was quickly behind him.

"Oh really? How would you know what kind of impact that would have had on Hillary?" Hiro asked harshly. Nathan's hand hovered over the handle as his bit-chip glowed brightly in his pocket.

"I know. I've been through it myself." Nathan whispered and pushed the handle down. Hiro followed closely behind Nathan who stood in the dark room. "Hillary? I'm sorry to wake you but I need to ask you something. I'm going to turn the lights on so cover your eyes." Nathan called out. He turned to flick the lights on before looking back at Hillary's bed.

He gasped loudly and backed up into Hiro.

Blood ran over the side of the bed as Hillary lay naked on top of the covers. Her body was littered bruises and cuts. Two long cuts along her arms and legs were so deep that bone was seen within the bloody red pulp of her flesh. Nathan felt bile rise up in his throat and he fought the urge to throw up.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Daichi questioned as he reached the two horror-stricken males. Hiro pushed the younger male back. "Hey! What's wrong with Hillary?" Daichi yelled. Tyson and Kenny glanced at each other.

"It's not for your eyes Daichi." Hiro choked. Nathan hit the floor on all floors, retching dryly. His walkie-talkie crackled on the side.

"_Flax to Chaos, come in Chaos Over."_

Nathan didn't reach for the walkie-talkie as he retched again. It was another dry one and it was hurting his throat something terrible. Tyson ran past, gasping loudly at the sight of his friend. As he turned a message scrawled on the mirror caught his attention.

"**Bet your glad you didn't turn the lights on, huh Kenny?"**


	6. Chapter 6

Jemma hummed to herself as she skated along the polished floor. She had just delivered the last pizza to _F-dynasty_ and was now heading towards the lift. She needed a shower, big time. However Jemma couldn't help but worry a little. She had seen _The Shining_ enough times to know what happens to people who are snowed in. With a lot more people milling around it meant two of two things. Either more people went crazy or more dead bodies turned up. Jemma shook her head. The teams had good heads on their shoulders, why would they go nuts? Jemma musing was shattered when her walkie-talkie gave out a shrill beep.

_'Jemma! Jemma, where the hell are you?'_

Jemma lazily unclipped her walkie-talkie from her belt and jabbed the call button for the lift. "Jemma here. What's up Bluebell?" She questioned, leaning against the wall. The walkie-talkie gave a crackle.

_'Nathan's...Nathan's losing control!'_

Jemma's blood ran cold. From that simple reply the english girl knew that things were bad. Nathan wasn't going nuts but it was something close to it. Jemma tried to get her thoughts in order, feeling very unprepared for the news. "Okay, where are you?" She asked. Best thing to do would be to find their location. There were only so many rooms they could be in. Jemma jabbed the lift call button a few more times, cursing the object for it's slow desent.

_'Room 302. BBA Revolutions are in here. Jemma...there's something else you need to know.'_

Jemma cheered to herself when the lift arrived at her floor. "No time! I'm on the floor below you. You can explain everything when I'm there." Jemma cut off Elizabeta's protest and smacked the button for the next floor. As the lift closed, Jemma tried to calm herself down. She had only seen Nathan lost complete control and it was something she never wanted to relive again. The blader touched her neck lightly before shaking her head. The lift dinged but the doors could not open quick enough. Jemma squeezed herself through and skated down the carpetted floor as best she could.

--

Nathan felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn't breath either and somewhere in the back of his mind, Chaos was laughing. _Shut up! Please just shut up!_ Nathan begged. He could see the markings on his arms, which he knew was a bad sign. In the background somewhere, Nathan heard someone enter the hotel room. A shadow fell over him before they dropped to their knees.

"Nathan? Nathan look at me."

Nathan let out a small sigh. Nathan slowly turned his head to see Jemma. She gasped a little which only meant that things were much worst. Silence past between them before Jemma slapped the male hard across the cheek. "Get a grip!" she yelled as Nathan hit the floor with a thump. BBA Revolutions looked at each other in shock before Tyson took a step forward. Elizabeta grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Wasn't that a bit un-called for?" Tyson spat before falling silent. Nathan got up and shook his head. Jemma chewed her lip when Nathan refused to look at her. She knew he felt somewhat ashamed and that was what she hated about Nathan. He had a habit on blaming a lot of his problems on himself. Jemma stood up, wobbling slightly, before looking at Elizabeta. She looked shook up and very pale.

"Bluebell? What's wrong?" Jemma questioned. Elizabeta chewed her lip before pointing to the opening bedroom door. Jemma slowly skated over to the room, ignoring Hiro's protest. Jemma stared in shock at what she saw. Bile rose in her throat but Jemma swallowed it and turned round. Her attention was drawn to the writing on the mirror, which caused her to frown. Shaking her head, Jemma turned her attention to Tyson and his team. "On behalf of **The Sky-line** hotel, I'm offering you a brand new room." Jemma began. Hiro frowned a little.

"Can you do that?" he questioned. Hiro was pretty sure that Jemma's father was the manager, not her. Jemma nodded her head. "Okay then. What about our stuff?" Hiro added. Jemma glanced to Kenny who looked the most shook up.

_I don't blame him. If he had turned the light on..._ Jemma thought before dismissing her musing. "Me and May-lin will deliver your stuff to you once you're settled in." Jemma smiled a little in comfort before looking at Elizabeta. "Bluebell. Can you take the team down to reception and give them a new swipe card. I think there is a room left on the floor below." Jemma ordered. The scottish girl nodded her head and led _BBA Revolutions _out of the room.

"I'm sorry."

Jemma glanced down to Nathan who had yet to get up. Jemma sighed a little and held out her hand. "Don't be. It's not your fault." she replied. Nathan glanced up to her, noticing her out-streatched hand. "Come on. There's no use staying here. You go and get my father. I'll get May-lin." Jemma added. Nathan nodded his head and took Jemma's hand. The smaller british girl hauled her friend up before the two left the room.

--

Jemma hadn't even gotten out of the shower when her hotel room phone rang. Cursing whoever was on the other line, Jemma towel dried her hair and grabbed her brush before picking the phone up. "Hello?"

_'Jemma, it's Lin. There's something here that you need to see.'_

Jemma frowned. May-lin sounded very serious. Swapping her phone into her other hand, Jemma to brush her hair. "What? Another body?" she questioned. Jemma hoped that another body hadn't been discovered. There came a shuffling sound from the other end. Then a small _ewww!_ which came from Elizabeta.

_'No, but there's something strange happening in __**The Room**__. It's best if you see for yourself.'_ May-lin replied. Jemma sighed a little. She didn't have time to tell May-lin she would when the chinese girl ended the call. Jemma didn't mind as such but why did the room have to play up now? Grabbing two hair bands, Jemma tied her hair up and exited her room.

--

Aarong stretched as he left his hotel room. Claude had warned him to be careful while Mathilda had pleaded with him not to go. Aaron had told them he was only going to the lobby to see how bad the snow was. Miguel had to pull Mathilda off him as she refused to let go.

As Aaron got closer to the lobby, he shivered a little. With no-one at the front desk, things seemed a little spooky. "Get a grip!" Aarong scolded and carried on. He passed a large marbel statue that stood in the middle of the lobby, when something large and black slammed into his face. Aaron flew backwards, groaning slightly before blacking out. A figure stood over him, smirking a little.

"Silly little boy. Should have listened to your team mates." the figure laughed before dragging Aaron's still form.

--

"What's all the fuss?"

Elizabeta, Nathan and May-lin glanced towards Jemma as she made her way over to them. A lot of her outfits have always been different, but the one she was currantly wearing took the cake. Jemma wour a thin-strapped tank top which did little to hide the black bra she wour underneath, and a very short mini skirt. Nathan felt his cheeks heat up again but he shook his head and pointed to the door. Jemma looked at the door. "One of the maids went to clean the room below before noticing a stain on the ceiling. Any ideas?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just after my dad brought the place, he found a dead body in this room. It had been here for 2 months." Jemma shuddered a little. Stepping closer, Jemma peered at the blood that ran down the door. "We got the body removed but I think _it_ is replaying the whole thing over again, including the stain on the ceiling in the room below."

"2 months? The hotel was on sale for 2 months." Elizabeta pointed out, keeping her distance. Jemma nodded her head. She glanced at Nathan as something gave a loud moan from inside the room.

"How long has it been like this?" she questioned looking back at the door. Nathan shrugged a little.

"Just noticed it. I dunno what's got the room so worked up but we don't need this kind of crap at the moment." Nathan mumbled. Jemma frowned again.

* * *

_Thanks to __**Lili**__ for her review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan cursed the sun-light streaming through his window before sitting up. As he scratched the back of his neck, the hotel room door was knocked violently.

"_Nathan! You up?"_

The half-Japanese male could easily tell it was Elizabeta. He also knew something bad must have set her off, which didn't really surprise Nathan with the recent events. "What?" he yelled in reply as he detangled himself the bed sheets.

"_Brooklyn said he saw someone running in the lobby, covered in blood. He tried to chase them but lost them. He also said that the figure muttered something about Jemma."_

Nathan woke up quickly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Donning a pair of jean shorts, Nathan pulled the door open to find May-lin and Elizabeta. "Where's Brooklyn now?" Nathan asked.

"In the lobby. He told Lin the figure mentioned Jemma's name. Nath, where is she?" Elizabeta replied, worry seen in her sky-blue eyes. Nathan glanced towards her room then looked back at his friends.

"She's not in her room?" he inquired in a hurry. A surge of panic raced through his system when both females shook their head. May-lin and Elizabeta watched as Nathan raced down the corridor before following.

--

The lift doors had barely opened when Nathan squeezed through. He could clearly see Brooklyn talking with Kai and Tala. _Great!_ Nathan cursed as he continued to run towards them. _I don't need to deal with them right now._

"Nathan, there you are. I'm sorry I can't find the figure." Brooklyn mumbled. Nathan shook his head before looking round. Elizabeta and May-lin stopped behind him. "I can't seem to find Jemma either." Brooklyn added.

"If you're looking for your team captain, I think I heard her singing in the kitchen." Julia explained as she joined the group along with Emily. Nathan turned on his heel and raced down the corridor to the kitchen. He only prayed he wasn't going to find her dead body.

'_But if you did, you know it would be your entire fault. You let it happen.'_ Chaos gloated in the back of his mind but Nathan shooed the dark spirit away. No. Jemma would not be dead. She was a lot stronger then that.

--

The kitchen was unusually quiet and cold which did nothing to ease the three _Dark-water_ bladers. As the small group joined in the kitchen, they all shivered and scanned the area. "Where is the staff?" Emily questioned.

"Asleep. They live on the floors above our own level." May-lin replied before cupping her hands round her mouth. "Jemma? Come on out! Where the heck are you?" she called. There came a small shuffle from behind one cupboard before a head poked up. "Jemma?" May-lin questioned as the figure stood up. Jemma smiled in relief at her friends before jumping over the cupboard. She wour the same outfit from yesterday only the tank-top was black and two mix-match socks. In her right hand, Jemma held a large wooden rolling pin.

"Guys! Someone tried to kill me." She whispered, latching onto Nathan's arm. She glared at Kai before looking at the others.

"What did they look like? I tried to chase them but I lost sight." Brooklyn responded before Elizabeta told them to hush.

"Can you hear that?" she whispered. The gang listened hard before hearing someone running around. Jemma's grip on Nathan's arm got tighter and she squeaked in fear.

"They're coming back!" she almost yelled. Looking round, Jemma spied the pantry cupboard. "Quickly! To the pantry cupboard!" Jemma exclaimed and dragged Nathan behind her. As the sound of running got closer, the others followed Jemma. Once everyone was inside, Tala shut the door and the group was encased in darkness.

--

"_Well this was a fine idea."_

"_Well sorry! Would you rather be outside with a murderer? I'm sure you'll be able to bargain for your life Hiwatari!"_

"_I didn't say anything. That was Tala._

"_Hey! Don't blame me!"_

Emily sighed loudly as the argument got louder. "Guys! Keep it down." She ordered. When the argument stopped, Emily began to think. "Okay. There has to be a light source in here somewhere." She began.

Elizabeta began to search past jars before cheered a little. "Hey Nath. Do you have a lighter on you?" the Scottish girl called over her shoulder. Nathan nodded in the darkness before searching the pockets of his jean shorts. Jemma felt a something waxy being pushed into her hand before she caught onto Elizabeta's idea.

"Lizzy, you're a genius." Jemma giggled as Nathan lit his lighter. The flame hovered over the candle wick before the candle caught fire. The half-Japanese male handed his lighter towards May-lin who lit another candle.

"Is there a way out?" Julia questioned looking round. Nathan shook his head. Kai gave out a loud annoyed sigh and tried to stretch. His hand brushed past something but Kai gave no thought to it.

'_Baaaaaaaaaa!'_

Jemma gave out a high squeak which blew her candle out. May-lin slapped her forehead and groaned. "Oh no. This isn't going to be pretty." Elizabeta mumbled as she grabbed the candle from Jemma's waving hand. Nathan grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"Calm down. Jemma, just calm down." He ordered but Jemma was having none of it. Nathan couldn't rightly blame her. He knew how bad her phobia was.

"That was a sh-sh-sh-sheep! How the f-f-f-frick can I calm d-d-d-down!" Jemma snapped before latched onto Nathan's arm again. "I knew it! The sheep are coming! They're gonna eat us all!" she screamed but her voice was muffled as she buried her face into Nathan's chest. The male could do nothing to pry her away.

"You have a fear of….sheep?" Kai asked, a bemused smirk on his face. May-lin roughly pushed Kai out of the way and searched through the shelves. The Chinese female sighed a little when she found an over-turned cup.

"I thought Sean threw this away." She complained, showing the group the cup. Emily hitched her glasses up as she peered at the cup. Pictures of happy flocking sheep were painted on. May-lin sensed the confusion as she placed the cup back. "Jemma's grandmother got it for Jemma, unaware of her phobia of sheep. If you tip it upside down, it starts bleating like a sheep." She explained. Jemma whimpered.

"But still…" Tala paused and grinned at Jemma. "You're scared of Sheep?" he burst out laughing. "Sheep? I can't believe someone like you would be scared of sheep!" The Russian's laughter was cut short something smacked into Tala's nose.

"Keep your trap shut! It's not funny!" Jemma snapped. The whole group was silent. Jemma closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Nathan held her hand tightly.

"You okay?" he asked. Jemma nodded her head.

Then suddenly a loud scream was heard coming from the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been Matilda who screamed her lungs out as she stared at the marble statue. It was May-lin who appeared first, running ahead of the gang. "What's going on?" May-lin questioned.

"Watch out!"

May-lin stared at Miguel for a spilt second before her bare feet slid on something wet. The Chinese blader gave out a loud squeak before falling backwards. May-lin's back contented painfully with the floor causing her to lose her senses.

"May-lin! Are you alright?" Brooklyn questioned. He helped May-lin up who winced in pain. The group looked down to see blood sweeping across the floor of reception. Jemma's eyes widened as Elizabeta's own eyes trailed up the statue.

"Holy Jesus." The Scottish girl exclaimed as her hands flew up t cover her mouth. Kai and Tala walked round to see the strung up corpse fully. Aaron's mouth was open as if in a silent scream. Tala shook his head a little as Kai merely frowned.

Jemma's hand balled up as she looked at the ground. _This can't be happening. Not another person. But who…who could be killing everyone?_ The English wondered before looking at May-lin. The _Shinzui _blader rested against Brooklyn, clearly in pain. The back of her pale green night-dress was soaked in blood. "Hey Lin. You okay?" Jemma called. The Chinese girl nodded her head a little.

"Yeah. I…I just need to wash up. I'll be fine."

--

Kai's frown had deepened a lot as he wondered the halls of the hotel. Tala had returned to the team room to explain what had happened to Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Kai didn't know what to make of everything and deep down it scared him. The Russian paused and tried to gather his thoughts.

_I'm stuck in a hotel with no way out and there is a murderer on the lose._ Kai thought grimly and then continuing on. None of it was making sense to him and it was giving him a headache.

"_You grab that end. I'll grab this end."_

Kai paused again, noticing that he had arrived by the kitchen. There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen which heightened Kai's senses. Slowly the Russian pushed open the door.

"_It's such a shame, isn't it Sean."_

Kai peered inside to see Nathan and Jemma's father, Sean, lifting a large object between them. The object had been covered with what looked like a laundry bag and tied up tightly. As the two males slid the object into a freezer, Kai walked into the kitchen. "So that's where you hide the bodies. A bit strange if you ask me." He muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's none of your business Kai." Nathan snapped as he locked the doors to the freezer. The _Chaos_ blader turned to face the Russian, blocking Kai's view. Sean attached a lock to the door handles of the freezer and added a code.

"None of my business? You're shoving dead bodies in a freezer. Not what I'd call health and Hygiene now, is it?" Kai smirked a little. Sean looked between the two boys. Nathan let out a low breath.

"Would you rather have the bodies on display? Would you rather walking around here and see the corpses of the other bladers?" Nathan raised an eyebrow as Kai's cocky grin slipped slightly. The half-Japanese male smirked now. "Just as I thought."

--

Brooklyn bit his lip as a little as he wondered down the hall He stopped and turned to Elizabeta who paused at her own door. "Are you sure?" he asked. The Scottish girl smirked a little and nodded her head.

"You'll be fine. You can't miss it." She replied then disappeared into her room. Brooklyn sighed again and headed further down the corridor. Sure enough Brooklyn found May-lin's hotel room easily. Like her friends, May-lin had set a golden name-plate on the door.

"_Brooklyn."_

Brooklyn's fist hovered above the pale white wooden door. Did he really hear someone call him?

"_Brooklyn. Come to me Brooklyn."_

The blader became un-nerved as he turned to look down the corridor. It was well lit so Brooklyn couldn't see anyone else. The voice had to have been coming from somewhere. The blader slowly walked down the corridor, stopping at a strange un-marked door.

"_Please Brooklyn. I need you."_

_I'm going crazy._ Brooklyn thought fearfully. His mind wondered back to the third tournament, his match against Tyson. He didn't hear May-lin's door open as he collapsed to the floor.

"Brooklyn" May-lin screamed, running to his aid. The Chinese blader caught him quickly, checking the young male over. She glanced over to the door as a low rumble was heard from the other side. "You're not having Brooklyn. That's final!" May-lin hissed. She helped Brooklyn to his feet before dragging him to her room.

As her hotel room slammed shut, **The Room** rumbled again.

--

Jemma drummed her fingers onto the side of her book as her head bopped along to the beat of her music. The English blader sat in the lobby of the hotel; her feet perched on a low wooden coffee table. As she turned a page, Jemma's eyes wondered round the lobby. The young female was feeling a bit antsy, which didn't suit her taste at all. Suddenly a finger tapped her on the shoulder, causing Jemma to whip round quickly.

"I'm sorry. Did we disturb you?" Raul asked as Jemma ripped her headphones from her ears. The bat blader shook her head, a friendly smile on her face.

"No it's fine. How may I help you?" Jemma asked as _F-dynasty_ sat down in front of her. Jemma turned off her iPod but kept her book open. Julia nodded towards it.

"What you reading?" she questioned. Jemma held up the book showing the twins the title. "**Dracula**? Is it any good? I've heard from other people it's a good read." Julia added. Raul glanced upwards when he heard shuffling above them.

"Yeah, if you like vampires, bats and other strange stuff." Jemma smiled. Silence passed between the trio. "Why did you really come to see me?" Jemma asked finally, her light purple eyes shifting between Julia and Raul.

"Well…" Raul paused and bit his lip. "…We were just wondering how you were holding up. Must be terrible for you seeing as this is happening in your hotel." He replied. Jemma frowned a little and looked down at her hands.

"I'm okay. I guess it just brings back some memories." Jemma muttered. _F-dynasty_ looked at each other in confusion.

"Memories? This has happened before?" Julia questioned. Jemma shook her head quickly.

"No, no. Not like that. I mean as I was almost killed once." Jemma trailed off when something wet splashed onto her book. Before the twins could question her any further, Jemma's attention was directed solely on a blood drop. It had landed on a page in Jemma's book, forming a perfect circle. "What the…"

The trio looked up when they heard shuffling again. "What was that?" Julia whispered before looking at an equally shook up Jemma. "Is there any in the room above us?" she questioned.

"That isn't a room. That's an air-vent." Jemma replied, slowly closing her book and standing up. The twins followed her led. A small patch of blood was dripping from an air-vent opening, which was stationed right above Jemma. "Someone's in the air-vents." Jemma muttered in shock.

"But who?" Raul questioned but neither female gave him an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

"I've got a knife!"

The only reply Sean got was his own echo as he yelled up into the open air-vent. Sean looked down at his daughter as he placed the blade of the pocket knife between his teeth. Jemma chewed her lip as she, Julia and Raul watched from below. Sean had stacked a chair on the small wooden coffee table in attempt to reach the air-vent. Blood dripped down slowly in front of him. "Oh, be careful dad." Jemma called up. Her father placed the knife inside the vent.

"Don't worry squirt." Sean grinned and grabbed the sides of the air-vent. As he tried to pull himself up, his hand slipped on the blood which sent him toppling to one side. There came a dull _crack_ as Sean's face contected with the side of the vent. There came a muffle curse while down below, Julia winced. Raul hissed a little as Jemma gasped loudly. The knife slipped out of the vent and hit the coffee table with a soft _thump_.

"Dad! Dad, are you alright?" The english blader questioned. Sean looked down, smiling a little. Blood dripped down his chin before he winced. Raul turned to look to his right when he heard a sound. His eyes were trained on the door of the lobby before something raced past. Raul slowly inched towards the door, every nerve in his body tense with fear. Julia had yet to notice her brother was missing. Sean returned to looking in the vent, but did not try to pull himself in. If anything he hated small spaces and the copper smell was making his stomach turn. "Anything?" Jemma called up hopefully. Sean shook his head.

"Nothing squirt. Whoever was in the vent was in a hurry." Sean paused as he jumped to the floor. Pulling a wad of tissues from his pocket, the elder Scott spat out the blood in his mouth. "If the person stopped right above you, I doubt they would have been injuried. If they had, they would have kicked their way out of the vent and landed right on top of you." Sean shrugged. He quickly wiped his mouth as Jemma shuddered.

"Raul? Raul?" Julia called. The elder twin started to panic slightly as she tried to search for her brother. "Raul, stop kidding around! Where are you?" Julia questioned but there was still no reply. Jemma frowned as she and her father joined in the search. "Raul! I demand you come out of hiding right now!" Julia screamed.

There was nothing but silence.

--

Brooklyn groaned loudly and placed a hand to his head. _What happened? _the blader wondered as he opened his eyes. The ceiling looked the same as the one in his hotel room. However, as Brooklyn sat up, he found he was in a different room altogether. The top half of the walls were painted a pale yellow while the bottom half was pale green. A strip of wallpaper, which had pictures of yellow tulips on, divided the two colours. Brooklyn stared round in confusion.

"Glad to see you're awake. You had me a little worried."

Brooklyn jumped and turned to his right, falling off the small narrow bed. "Oof!" Brooklyn cursed, rubbing his sore tailbone. The sound of running feet was heard as the owner of the room ran round their bed to his aid.

"Be careful." The figure stated as if they were talking to a child. "Are you alright Brooklyn?" The figure asked. Brooklyn looked up to met dark forest green eyes. May-lin smiled back sweetly which caused Brooklyn to blush. He said nothing as May-lin helped him up. They both sat down on May-lin's bed.

"W-Wh-What happened? Why am I here?" The Zeus blader inquried. May-lin pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. There was a sad expression in her eyes which set alarm bells off in Brooklyn's head. "May-lin?" he questioned.

"You fainted outside **The Room**." The chinese blader began. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. Had he fainted? But why? He didn't even remember being outside that room. "What are you doing up here? None of the hotel guests can get to this level. Only the staff, Sean and the team can." May-lin informed as she turned to look at him. Brooklyn frowned a little, racking his brain for an answer when it hit him.

"Your friend...El-Eli-Elizabeta?" Brooklyn nodded his head. "Yeah, Elizabeta let me up. I wanted to see if you were alright but I couldn't find you anywhere so I asked Elizabeta and she let me onto this level." Brooklyn stopped so the information could sink in. The silence was heavy in the room. "What's with that room. I read a bit about it in the leaflet...but what happened just now...I can't explain it." Brooklyn mumbled. May-lin licked her dry lips.

"We're not too sure either. It's been like that for years, way before we moved in. Everyone who ever set foot in that room goes mad, until they kill themselves. There's no ghoul or spirit in that room but the room feeds off negitive energy." May-lin paused, drawing a pattern on her bed spread. Brooklyn waited. "The last person found in that room had been dead for 2 months. According to Jemma it was terrible. After we found out how many had died, everyone in the hotel made a deal that the room would be locked. Then, just to be on the safe side, Nathan sealed the darkness inside the room." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"Sealed the darkness? How do you mean?" He asked. May-lin stretched her legs.

"He has...this book which had been passed down through his family. It helps him control Chaos when his bit-beast is at its worst. While he was flicking through he found this _spell_. None of the staff believed it would work but we agreed to give it a go. Anything to keep the darkness in the room. Ever since that day, **The Room** has been doing everytime it can to get out." May-lin looked at Brooklyn dead in the eye. "Even calling out to troubled people in hope they would try to unlock the door. Lucky you passed out." She finished.

--

Raul whimpered and tried to pull the duck-tape apart which was bundled round his wrists. He didn't remember how he got down into the basement, all tied up like a god-damn turkey, but it had happened. All Raul could remember was standing with his sister and Jemma in the lobby, seeing someone run past the room and then he went to follow. Raul tried to take a deep breath through his nose, as his mouth was also bounded with duck tape.

"Silly little boy."

Raul's eyes widened. He tried to get up and run only to end up flat on his face. In his panic, the young blader had forgotten about the duck-tape round his legs. The footsteps of the killer were getting closer. Raul paniced further and tried to crawl across the dusty floor. If anyone else was in the room, they could have laughed over Raul's failed caterpillar impression. However it was not the time to laugh and Raul was left all alone with the killer.

"Get back here maggot."

A clammy hand clamped down on Raul's leg and dragged him back towards the killer. Raul tried to scream as he was rolled onto his back. The duck-tape did it's job well as the only thing that could be heard was a muffled yelp. The killer polished his knife as he smirked at Raul. The blader closed his eyes as tear stained his eye-lashes. _This is it._ he thought sadly. _Julia...I'm so sorry._

The killer laughed. "It's showtime."

--

_"As John Cusack said in __**1408**__:__**'Hotels are a naturally creepy place...Just think, how many people have slept in that bed before you? How many of them were sick? How many...died?'**__In all fairness, it isn't really something I should be thinking about. However since the unexplained events that have happened, I find myself thinking more and more about that one line. What annoys me more is the fact I'm typing this out but no-one will see it until after the snow melts. The snow storm cut off the internet line so I guess the only reason I'm typing this down is so my head doesn't get filled up with thoughts._

_The way things are going, I doubt anyone will be able to read this. It's been a damn shame for everyone who has died...none of them deserve any of this. The least we could do for them is keep them in the freezer. This way I'll be in good shape, if not a little frozen. Would their families really mind at all?_

_If the killings aren't bad enough, Chaos tried to take over Nathan, __**The Room**__ has been playing up and a few people now know my phobia of sheep. It's not my fault! I hate the damn creatures."_

Jemma tapped the side of her keyboard. "Oh sod it!" she huffed before saving her work and shutting her laptop down. Jemma was worried for Raul. She had helped Julia search high and low for her missing brother, yet no trace of him could be found. It was like he was just disappeared. The english blader had left Julia with Mariah and Emily so she could clear her head. However, with anything going to pot, Jemma knew deep down that Raul was most likely dead.

Jemma slumped back in her chair and lifted her head up to stared hard at the ceiling. "Why does this happen to my family? First my uncle goes nuts, then my mother turns out to be a druggie and runs away...now this. Are the Scotts cursed or something?" Jemma grumbled. Her only answer was the howling wind. It was getting dark outside. Jemma got up, grabbing a black turtle neck jumper and putting it on.

_I'll go see how my team are doing. After all, it's a team-leader's duty to keep the team moral up._ Jemma smiled a little as she slipped her swipe card in her jean pocket and headed for the door. _Maybe I could rope Nathan into another duel of Mortal Kombat...if he's not playing Silent Hill 2 again._ Jemma laughed a little and exited her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Mariah frowned as Julia whimpered again. The elder twin was lying on her bed in her hotel room. Her hope that her brother was alive was slowly fading with each passing second. Mariah kept her distances from the slightly a-jar door and hoped that she wasn't disturbing Julia. "How is she?"

Mariah jumped, almost falling into the door and spun round. Emily blushed a little and pulled her glasses off. "Upset. She's calm down now." Mariah responded, watching Emily clean her glasses.

"Poor thing. Do you think Raul's okay?" The tennis player questioned. Mariah stared at the floor, unable to voice what they both thought.

--

Jemma knocked her Nathan's hotel room door and waited. Music pounded from within causing Jemma to roll her eyes. _Guess he can't hear me._ The English girl grumbled. Jiggling the door handle, Jemma found the door unlocked. "Nath? Nath?" she called.

There came no reply. Jemma cursed and switched off Nathan's CD player. "Nathan, are you in here or what?" Jemma called again.

"_Hey! Put the music back on!"_

Jemma turned to face the door of the bathroom. "You in there Nath?" She called, rapping her knuckled on the door. There came a shuffle from inside the room and a tired sigh.

"_What do you think?"_ Nathan's reply came, causing Jemma to chuckle. _"Give me a sec, I'm almost ready."_

"Hey, don't hurry on my account." Jemma snickered and lay down on the sofa in Nathan's room. "Hey Nath? Why do you have a sofa and me, Lin and Bluebell just have arm-chairs? It's not fair." Jemma grumbled, staring at the ceiling. The door to the bathroom opened. No footsteps were heard before Nathan bent over to hover above Jemma. "Hey! Quit it, you're getting me wet!"

Nathan laughed before towel drying his hair.

--

Elizabeta dipped her chin further down her jumper. She had heard the terrible news about Raul and her heart went out to Julia. However, with no news about Raul's whereabouts, Elizabeta had taken to staking out in the library with a good book. As she turned a page, the door of the library slowly opened.

"_Oh! We're sorry. We thought no-one was in here."_

Elizabeta glanced over to the door to see the Majestic. She smiled warmly, despite the fact that Johnny was glaring daggers at her. "It's okay. Come on in." Elizabeta invited. Oliver cocked his head to one side, trying to read the title.

"What you reading?" he questioned. Elizabeta held the book a little higher, ignoring Johnny who had perched himself on a chair to her right. Robert sat beside the window as Enrique and Oliver sat in front of her.

"Wuthering Heights. Don't ask why." Elizabeta giggled. Johnny snorted a little.

"Didn't think that was your type of thing. Guess you're more like your mother then you think." He grumbled. Elizabeta snapped her head to face him and glared hard. Johnny cocked an eyebrow high.

"And what's that meant to mean?" Elizabeta hissed. Johnny was unable to reply when someone else entered the library. The air became a little tense before May-lin and Brooklyn appeared, talking excitedly to each other. "Hey Lin." Elizabeta called. May-lin smiled at her friend.

"Hey Bluebell. What you doing in here?" The Chinese girl questioned. Johnny's attention perked when he noticed that Brooklyn and May-lin were holding hands. Elizabeta motioned to her book.

"Reading. Have you heard anything on Raul yet?" Elizabeta frowned when May-lin shook her head. Oliver stood up and whispered something to Enrique. The green haired blader disappeared down the aisle of the library. "Shame." Elizabeta shrugged.

"**Jesus Christ!"**

Enrique, Robert and Johnny were quick to their feet and went in search of their team-mate. Elizabeta, Brooklyn and May-lin were also quick to follow. The gang found Oliver pressed against a book-case while staring at something in front of him. Elizabeta retched as May-lin turned away.

Raul's arms were out-stretched as if he was an angel. His chest had been slit open and the skin at his side. The bloody mess that had once been his flesh shone slightly from the lights. Robert shook his head before something caught his eye. "Oh god! What about Julia? Whose gonna tell her?" Elizabeta asked.

"I don't think he was killed here."

Everyone looked at Robert who was crouched down and staring at something. "What are you talking about Robert?" Johnny hissed, joining his friend's side. Robert pointed to the trail of blood.

"What's beyond that door?" Robert called. May-lin side-stepped and peered at the door. She frowned a little before snapping her fingers.

"Oh I remember now. That's the basement." She replied. Elizabeta nodded her as if to confirm. Robert raised an eyebrow before noticing Oliver's shaking form.

"Enrique, get him out of here." The German blader ordered. Enrique nodded and led his friend away from the blood. When the two friends were gone, Robert turned his sights back to the two females. However, Brooklyn beat him to asking anything.

"Why do you have a door that leads to the basement in your library?" Brooklyn wondered, eyeing the door. It was open looking more like a gaping open mouth then anything else. May-lin shrugged a little.

"This room wasn't a library in the beginning. It was more of a store room but Sean converted it into a library. All the stuff we found in was put in the basement. That was the only time we went down there." Elizabeta informed. Robert stood up and made his way closer to the door.

"Hey! Robert, you're not thinking of going down there are you?" Johnny called. Robert remained by the door, staring into the inky blackness. "Don't Robert. We don't know what's down there." Johnny reasoned.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Johnny's got a point Robert. We have to get Sean and the others. Don't do anything stupid." Elizabeta added. Johnny stuck his tongue out at Elizabeta who continued to ignore him. Robert sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. Someone's got to stay with the body." He agreed, turning round to face the others. May-lin held up her hand.

"I will." She offered. The other's look at her who stared back. "What? I can take care of myself thank you very much." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest. Brooklyn took hold of her arm causing May-lin blush madly.

"I'll stay with you." He smiled before looking at Elizabeta. "You'd best get going. Come back soon."

Elizabeta nodded her head and gave the pair the thumbs up. "Consider it done." With that she disappeared out of sight, followed by Robert and Johnny.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her review._

Jemma peered down the dark stairwell. It had taken both her and her father some time to move Raul's body. The English girl wasn't too sure on Julia's state, but what she had heard from the other bladers, Julia was not at all happy.

"Can you see anything?" Nathan called as he walked up behind his team captain. Jemma shook her head, her eyes trained on the darkness. A burst of cold belched forward from the door way.

"Jeez." Jemma whispered, rubbing her arms. Nathan frowned a little as he pulled his jacket closer to him. "Is a window open down there or something?" Jemma inquired, glancing at her friend. Nathan shrugged a little.

"_Hey you two! You ain't leaving without us are you?"_

Jemma turned and smiled at her friends. May-lin and Elizabeta ran quickly toward the pair with Brooklyn close behind. "Nah. We were just waiting for you." Jemma replied. Brooklyn frowned as he looked down into the dark.

"Are you sure it's safe to go down there?" he questioned as the library doors opened a second time. Jemma smiled when a sixth person arrived.

"Ah. There you are. What took you so long?" Jemma giggled. The sixth figure sneered a little and handed out torches. Elizabeta did not take one; instead she turned to stare at Jemma. The team captain smiled innocently.

"What is he doing here?" The Scottish girl questioned, pointing at finger at the figure. Johnny merely sneered and grabbed her hand. "Unhand me this instant!" Elizabeta roared as Johnny forced her hand open. He slapped the torch into her hand before looking at Jemma.

"We're all set. Can we get going?" He asked. Jemma nodded her head, switched on her torch and descended into the darkness.

--

"_I can't see a thing."_

"_Isn't there a light switch around here?"_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_Turn the damn light on then!"_

Jemma swung round, shining her torch light in Johnny's face. "If the light worked, do you honestly think I would ask you to bring some torches?" she snapped. Johnny fell silently. "Thought so."

The group continued on, keeping out of the way of junk and other odds and sods. "I didn't realise how big the basement is." May-lin breathed before coughing violently. Brooklyn shone his light onto May-lin to check on her, when he gasped loudly.

"Brooklyn? What's wrong?" Nathan questioned. Brooklyn grabbed May-lin by the arm and pulled her back.

"Look."

The group all turned and stared at a large patch. There was blood everywhere. A newly used rolled of duck tape lay to one side but the weapon that had caused the injuries, was no where to be found. "Oh my god." Johnny whispered, following a trail of blood. Elizabeta was violently sick in a corner.

"Jesus Chris!" Elizabeta spat, resting her hands on her knees. Suddenly she caught sight of something. Slowly straitening up, Elizabeta took a few steps back. "Guys. I think we should leave, like now." She hissed.

--

Sean frowned a little as he opened the library door. Early he had watched Johnny run towards the library, loaded with torches. Although he had given Jemma strict instructions on staying out of the basement, Sean was damn sure she had gone any way.

"Jemma?"

There came a sudden loud bang and then heavy breathing. Sean raced to the far end of the library to find the gang leaning against the basement door. Doing a quick head count Sean noticed someone was missing. "Nath, where's Jemma?" he questioned.

Nathan's eyes widened. "Oh god no!" he gasped.

--

"Just my luck! Just my damned luck!"

Jemma switched her torch off and tried to find a suitable hiding place. A smiled quickly appeared on her face as she found a large wardrobe. She quickly pulled open the rotting door and slipped inside.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

Jemma squeezed herself into a corner of the wardrobe and frowned a little. _That voice. Why does it sound so familiar?_

Footsteps were heard, causing Jemma to hold her breath. _Please don't find me here. Please!_ Jemma begged. The killer stopped right outside the wardrobe.

"_Come on Princess. Come and play!"_

Suddenly Jemma heard the basement door open and a figure rushed into the basement. The killer chuckled a little. "Jemma! Where are you?" Nathan called. Jemma whimpered a little. She knew she had to get out without the killer finding both her and Nath.

The killer moved away, in the opposite direction of Nathan's voice. Jemma swallowed and slowly crept out of the wardrobe, almost slipping on a food carton. "That's strange." Jemma mumbled before darting off to find Nathan.

--

Sean chewed his nails as he waited top-side. He had not heard a sign of Nathan or Jemma and he was getting worried. Slowly footsteps began their way up the stairs before the two missing teens appeared. "Good god Jemma! You had me scared to death!" Sean hugged his daughter.

"Dad, there's something else down there." Jemma began pulling away from her father. Nathan closed the basement door and locked it tightly. He rested against it, his eyes closed.

"Apart from blood? Did you find the murder weapon?" Brooklyn questioned. Jemma shook her head.

"No, no murder weapon. But…" Jemma trailed off and took a step back. "There are food cartons down there. Did Winnie mention anything about food disappearing?" The British girl asked. Sean tapped his chin.

"A couple of weeks ago." Everyone turned to look at May-lin. "I heard Winnie complain that the kitchen is going through twice as much food as usual. The new Sushi chef, Ichi, told me he hears things moving around at night." May-lin paused again. It was clear it un-nerved her.

"Ichi's been hearing a lot of things lately." Elizabeta commented before looking at Sean. "Are you still sure it's okay to hire him? He's a strange one." She pointed out. Sean waved it off.

"He's a good kid. What kind of things did he hear Lin?" Sean questioned. May-lin shrugged.

"He didn't say."

Jemma shook her head. "Look, all of you. Someone is living in the basement. There were food cartons everywhere. I reckon they're been here for some time…." Jemma trailed off when Nathan spoke.

"Before the snow storm. They might have been living here when we arrived." He added. Sean shook his head violently. "It's possible. The guy who sold this place to you said that Homeless people like to live in the basement." Nathan stated. Once again Sean shook his head.

"We would have seen them when we moved all the stuff into the basement. We never saw any signs of someone living there." Sean replied. Silence fell over the group. "Explains where they're hiding. The air-ducts begin in the basement, explains how they get around too." Sean mumbled a little.

Elizabeta shivered a little. "Okay, theory time is over. Can we get the hell out of here?" She asked. Jemma nodded her head. Sean headed off first, slowly followed by everyone else. Nathan stopped walking and stared at the door.

"Nath-kun?"

The half-Japanese male continued to stare at the door. "We've got to do something Jem. We've got to track this killer down before everyone is dead." Nathan began. He turned to face Jemma who smiled sweetly.

"We will Nathan. I promise."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_"Kiri-kiri-kiri"_

Jemma frowned as she stared hard at the movie she was watching. Her mind whirled with ideas over the lodger in the basement. _Why did his voice sound so familliar?_ Jemma wondered. The young girl had tried to sleep, but she found the _Red Bull_ she had earlier was just making things worst. So there she sat, a gore-fest film on and her _PSP_ humming to itself. Jemma had tried to play _Crisis Core_ but things weren't going to way she wanted.

Her hotel room door was knocked loudly. Jemma glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the door. She was tempted to yell it was open but she knew she had no idea who it was. Pausing the film, Jemma jumped over the back of her arm-chair and tip-toed closer to the door. She waited for a little bit before the door was knocked again. _"Jem, I know you're up. The lights on."_ A voice called. Jemma smiled and opened the door to met face to face with Nathan. "What you still doing up?" Nathan questioned, a lop-sided grin on his face. Jemma shrugged, allowing her team mate into her room.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied and headed back over to her arm-chair. Nathan tutted under his breath as he shut the door to the hotel room. "Remind me never to drink _Red Bull_ before going to bed. I settled for watching a film in the end." Jemma called over her shoulder as she settled down again. The film began once more, screams of agony filling the room. Nathan frowned as he stood behind his friend.

"So you're walking _Audition_. Hardly a good film to help you sleep." He remarked. Jemma shrugged and picked up her _PSP_. Silence settled between the two. Nathan moved to the second arm-chair and tried to get comfy on it. Jemma raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What?"

"Is there any reason as to why you drop by at..." Jemma trailed off and glanced at her batman clock that hung on her wall. "...half past 11 at night? Or did you come to pick at my movie choice?" She added. Nathan chuckled to himself as he watched the last bit of the film.

"It's just..." Taking a deep breath, Nathan shifted a little. "...With the new discovery of the lodger, May-lin and Lizzy got a bit ansty. Lizzy's gone to bunk up with the Majestics. Johnny was not best please to say the least." Nathan paused as the film came to a close. Jemma giggled to herself, her eyes trained on her _PSP_. "May-lin bunked with Bega. I thought I'd come and keep you company." Nathan finshed. He got up and looked over his team captain's large DVD collection.

"Oh Nathan-kun! You really know how to charm a girl." Jemma laughed. Nathan smirked as he flipped his best friend off. "While you're there, can you put _Advent Children_ in. Haven't seen it in a while." Jemma called, saving her progress and switching off her _PSP_.

--

"I don't see why she has to be in this room!"

Robert glanced over to his team mate, sending a silent glare his way. "Will you keep it down? Elizabeta is sleeping." Robert commented. Johnny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In whoes bed? And who is she sleeping with?" The Scottish blader huffed in question. Robert frowned a little and closed the book he was reading. He knew that Johnny was going to be a pain in the ass over the whole thing, but Oliver didn't care. No sooner had Elizabeta arrived at their hotel room, sky-blue eyes in a puppy-dog form, Oliver had invited her to stay without a second thought. Johnny tapped his foot, annoyed his friend wasn't replying fast enough. "Well?"

"Oliver let her sleep in his bed. He's sleeping on the floor." Robert replied. He glared again at the flame-haired Scot. "Don't you dare give Oliver a hard time. He only wanted to help. You leave them both alone!" Robert ordered harshly. Johnny snorted and turned away from the german. Robert yawned a little. "I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning." he muttered and disappeared to the room he shared with Johnny.

--

Ming-Ming cocked her head to the side, her wide innocent eyes locked on May-lin and Brooklyn. Crusher raised an eyebrow as the two said bladers continued to talk and giggle to themselves. Mystel took no notice, seemingly interested in the night sky above them. Garland snickered to himself, catching both Ming-Ming and Crusher's attention. "What's so funny Garland?" Ming-Ming questioned.

"Remember when Brooklyn said they were just good friends?" Garland questioned. Both Crusher and Ming-Ming nodded their heads. "They seem to be more then _just good friends_ to me, if you catch my drift." Garland snickered again. Crusher rolled his eyes as Ming-Ming giggled innocently.

"I know what you mean Garland. I think they're cute together." Ming-Ming smiled. She cast her chocolate coloured eyes towards Crusher who yawned loudly. "What do you think Crusher?" she inquried. The said blader looked at her bemused.

"Me? I think...I'm heading off to bed." He replied playfully before standing up. "Night you guys." he mumbled and headed off to bed.

--

Nathan jumped and woke up quickly. Straighting up, he found that he had fallen asleep in the second arm-chair. _Trust me._ He cursed as his eyes wondered over the room. The film had long since finished, the T.V crackling to itself. Jemma had also fallen asleep in her own arm-chair. Nathan frowned when he heard a noise from outside the room. Slowly standing up, the half-japanese male listened carefully at the sound.

_"That's coming from __**The Room**__. Someone's trying to open it."_ Chaos whispered. Nathan gasped a little before pulling his blade out from his trouser pocket.

"Why are you helping?" Nathan asked. The bit-chip glowed brightly as Nathan hurried to the door of the hotel room. Chaos chuckled deeply in Nathan's head, causing him to growl. "Answer me damnit!" Nathan hissed.

_"As much as I would love to see you destoryed, even I know how dark the evil is in that room. It would be no fun if I could not kill you myself."_ The bit-beats laughed. Nathan shoved hit blade back into this pocket and ran out into the hall. He spun round to find someone pounding on **The Room** door. Nathan remained where he was, trying to figure out who the person was.

"Please! Let me in! Have you already forgotten who I am?" The figure pleaded, pounding on the door again. Nathan knew he couldn't afford time to waste. He charged forward, his footsteps muffled by the plush carpet. The figure didn't even know what hit them until Nathan back handed them hard. The figure hit the wall on the opposite side. "Who the hell are you?" The figure spat, wiping the blood from his chin. Nathan stood in front of him, glaring him down.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if you open that door? We sealed it off for a reason!" Nathan snapped. The figure slowly stood up, using the wall as his guide. They shivered a little when they stared into the cold hard eyes of the other male. The air was tense and silent. "Who are you?" Nathan questioned, using the figure's question against him. The figure did nothing but stare at Nathan. Suddenly a noise at the far end of the corridor caught both of their attention.

"Nathan-Kun? What's going on?" Jemma inquried sleeply, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Nathan felt panic rise in his throat as the figure stared lustfully at Jemma. The english girl was still half-asleep as she stood against her open hotel room door.

"Jemma! Get the hell out of here!" Nathan yelled, running towards her. Jemma's attention peaked when she heard Nathan's worried voice. She watched in shock and alarm as the figure charged towards her. Their arms were out-streatched, almost like they wanted to hug her. Jemma squeaked loudly, backed up into her hotel room and slammed the door shut. The figure came to a sharp halt outside her door and began to hammer on it.

_"Princess! Let me in!" _The figure yelled. Jemma lent against the door, pushing all her weight against it.

"Get lost ya freak! I ain't going anywhere near a insane murdering piece of..." The hammering got worst causing Jemma to sqeak again. From her position, she could hear Nathan yelling at the figure to stop what they were doing. The figure seemed to move away from the door slightly.

_"You can't keep me away from my princess. I've come back for her. She's coming with me!"_ Before either Jemma or Nathan could make heads or tails of the speech, the figure bolted. Jemma quickly opened the door, looking down to Nathan before barreling after the figure. Nathan cursed in japanese.

"Jemma! Wait!"

--

Brooklyn ruffled his hair before dusting down his right arm. He was standing on the top landing of the stair-case, glad to be out of his team-mates way. They had poked endless fun at him when Brooklyn woke that morning, something about him and May-lin. In the end the pair left, May-lin heading to the kitchen while Brooklyn waited for her.

It was the sound of running and yelling that caught his attention making Brooklyn turn round. He stared in confusion and surprise when he saw Jemma and Nathan chasing after a figure. Brooklyn frowned a little, trying to figure out who the person was but no name came to mind. Nathan had a look of panic on his face no sooner had he seen Brooklyn. "Kingston! Move it! Get out of here!" Nathan yelled but it was too late.

Meanwhile May-lin returned from the kitchen, her choice of food in her arms. She was planning on cooking the **Bega** team a proper chinese breakfast as a _thank you_, when she heard shouts. Looking up, May-lin's mouth flew open in shock. She watched helplessly as a figure punched Brooklyn in the stomach before sending him toppling over the edge of the stair rail.

**"BROOKLYN!"**

However the blader wasn't going to go down without a fight. Brooklyn managed to grab hold of the rail, wincing in pain from his bruised stomach. May-lin wasted no time in darting up the stairs as the figure ran down them. The figure slammed his arm into May-lin, who hit the wall in a dazed state. Her food items bounced down the stairs. The figure disappeared as Sean arrived on the scene. Jemma and Nathan slammed to a stop and grabbed Brooklyn's arm. "We got you Brook. Come on." Jemma called. Brooklyn nodded his head and started to pull himself up.

The trio landed with a heavy thump on the floor while Sean went to check on May-lin. "Lin?" he whispered, shaking her lightly. Dark forest green eyes opened slowly as May-lin tried to stop the pounding in her head.

"Did you get the number of that donkey cart?" she muttered, rubbing her head. Sean smiled and was about to reply when Jemma called down from the top of the stairs.

"Hey! That's my line! Get your own damnit!"

* * *

_Gomen to everyone who loves this story. I have been so behind with all of this! I've been really busy at work, doing my other fanfiction (__**The Darkness of Love and War**__) and making lots of __**AMVs**__.__Anyhoo...thank you to __**Schoolboredom**__ & __**Blue957**__ for their reviews._


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan frowned as he tended to Brooklyn and May-lin. Behind him Elizabeta, Oliver and Johnny were running up to them. "What the devil happened?" Elizabeta questioned, eyeing the two injured bladers. Brooklyn looked her, a small smile on his face.

"I just had a brush with death." He joked before wincing again. Elizabeta dropped her knees.

"Lin? Are you all right?" she questioned, placing a hand on the Chinese girl's shoulder. May-lin smiled warmly at her friend, despite the pain her head. She placed her own hand on top of Elizabeta's, silently thanking her for the comfort.

"I'm okay. Gotta say though, this is all a bit of a shake up from our normal boring days here." May-lin giggled before cursing. Nathan tutted under his breath.

"Take it easy." He sternly ordered. May-lin rolled her eyes a little while Oliver looked round for the final member of the team.

"So…where's Jemma?" he questioned. Nathan turned to look round, bit his lip. She had been with them a moment ago, where the hell could she have gone?

_"Dad! Come on! This is important!"_

--

Sean William Scott rubbed his forehead, trying to stifle his ever growing headache. "I said no Jemma. What part of it don't you get?" he asked. Jemma glared at her father before slamming her hands down on his desk.

"Dad, you don't seem to get what I'm saying! I told you, the killer sounds just like _him_." She whined again. Fear and anger flashed in Sean's eyes as he returned Jemma's glare with his own.

"And how could possibly remember what he sounded like? You were only five!" he snapped back. However Jemma was not backing down which caused Sean's headache to flare up again. One of the many traits Jemma had gotten from him, her stubbornness.

"I have a frickin' good memory! Five year olds don't forget a family member who went bonkers!" Jemma took a step back away from Sean's desk and took a deep breath. "He tried to get into **The Room** dad. Doesn't that tell you something?" she questioned.

Sean let out a tired sigh and lent back in his chair. "It tells me you should drop the whole subject and concentrate on getting the moral of the _alive_ bladers up as much as possible. Understood?" he replied. Sean knew that he had the image of a care-free father who would let his daughter to do anything, but this was not the time for foolish ideas. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter who pouted sourly.

"Fine dad. But this isn't the end of it." Jemma snapped before stalking out of the office. Sean waited until he heard the office door bang loudly.

"Dear god! Teenagers!" he grumbled, opening a drawer on the right side of his desk.

--

Jemma lent against the door to Sean's office, a deep scowl on her face. Cross her arms over her chest, Jemma let out a loud angry sigh and kicked the door hard.

"_I really want to be in the shoes of the person who pissed you off."_

Jemma turned her attention to a second figure, lurking in the hall. "Am I just frickin' special or you do hunt all the females?" Jemma spat her wrath now directed to the figure. Kai Hiwatari smirked a little, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't flatter yourself. You ain't special at all." Kai replied, his cold crimson eyes on Jemma. Her light purple one stared straight back into his. "However the whole hotel could hear you screaming the odds. What were you yelling at?" Kai added.

"None of your business." Jemma hissed a little, turning from the Russian. Kai raised an eyebrow, a mocking grin on his lips. Some way away, Nathan listened closely.

"Oh really? You seemed to make the hotel's business when you yelled it out. Ever heard of closing the door?" Kai sneered. Jemma remained silent as she closed her eyes a little from Kai's jokes. "Who were you talking about anyway? The killer sound like who?" Kai questioned but Jemma refused to answer.

"Kai, leave it." Nathan order sharply. Kai regarded Nathan for a second before shrugging his shoulders. Without another word, the Russian turned on his heel and left. Nathan turned to look at Jemma who was still leaning against the door. "You okay?"

Jemma's eyes opened as she turned her attention to the half-Japanese male. Silence past between the two again before Jemma pulled away from the door. "I'm going to go train." She muttered. Her voice told Nathan she was extremely annoyed which didn't suit her at all.

As Jemma past her friend, Nathan grabbed her arm. "Jem, you know you can tell me…" Nathan was taken back when Jemma yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I said I'm going to train!" she snapped, a little harsher then she should have. Nathan stared at her in shock as Jemma stormed off towards the gym. May-lin and Elizabeta both winced when Jemma slammed the door to the gym. The Scottish girl rushed to Nathan's side.

"What happened? Is she all right?" Elizabeta inquired, looking between the gym and Nathan. The pounding sound of _'Supermassive Black Hole' _vibrated throughout the hotel.

"She'll be fine Bluebell. Stay with May-lin. I don't want her getting into anymore trouble at the moment." Nathan ordered. Elizabeta nodded her head and returned to May-lin's side. She turned round quickly, smiling a little at her friend.

"We're gonna go eat ice-cream in the kitchen. Wanna join?" She asked. Nathan shook his head.

"I've got things to do, sorry girls." He grinned. Nathan remained where he was watching the two females leave.

--

It was a bit of an understatement to say that Tala was surprise when he opened the door to his room. He eyed Nathan wearily. "What do you want?" The red head asked, towering over Nathan.

"I need your help. Can you break into Sean's office for me?" Nathan replied. Tala raised an eyebrow wondering what had gotten into the blader. "Please?" Nathan added when Tala gave no reply. The taller blader snorted.

"Whatcha take me for? An idiot?" Tala laughed. Nathan frowned again. "I'm not going to break into the head office without a good reason. Beside I don't want to go to jail for your stupid idea."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'll take the blame. All you have to do is fix the lock for me." Tala was not having any of it. Leaning against the door frame, Tala pouted a little.

"Why can't you?"

"Because Sean changed the locks and wouldn't give us the key. Are you gonna help or not?" Nathan snapped. Tala weighted his options before shrugging.

"Meh, I guess. It'll give me something to do." Tala muttered stepping out of the room. Nathan backed up, allowing Tala to enter the hall. The red head turned to lock the hotel room before glaring at Nathan. "You're taking the fall if we get caught." He hissed.

"Of course."

* * *

_Wahoo! It seems I'm almost back on track! Yay! I would like to thank __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her review._


	14. Chapter 14

"So, erm..." Tala began as he fiddled with the lock of Sean's office. "...Why pick me for the job?" he inquried. Nathan said nothing at first while he kept watch. The corridors were dark which didn't help Nathan's currant mood.

"Lin mentioned seeing a pocket worth of lock picks when she was cleaning your room. We didn't really press the matter but as you can see, I need your help." Nathan explained. The red head nodded his head as the lock gave a light click. Tala slowly pushed open the door, noting what he could see from his postion on the floor. He was almost bowled over as Nathan pushed his way inside. "Hurry up." The half-japanese male hissed, pulling a torch into view.

Tala dusted himself down, glaring at other male. "Don't have many manors did you?" he snapped. Tala frowned when he got no reply. Instead Nathan was quickly diving into all the drawers of Sean's desk. "You know, you might wanna make look like no-one's been in there. Otherwise we'll get found out." Tala added hopefully.Nathan continued to ignore him and pulled out a slim folder.

"Found it." Nathan muttered, lying the folder on Sean's desk. Tala joined the male as Nathan shone his torch onto it. The russian rasied an eyebrow at the contents. The two continued to leaf through the randoms pieces of paper before falling on a picture.

"Whoes that?" Tala questioned picking the photo up. Nathan snatched the photo from Tala's grasp and pointed to the door. "Hey, I asked you a question." The russian snapped but his only reply was being pushed out of the room by Nathan. Tala straightened out the jacket he was wearing before turning round to glare at Nathan. Instead he found himself alone. "Now that's just frickin' creepy." Tala cursed before heading back to his hotel room.

--

Nathan entered the gym quickly. The place was lit up brightly but Jemma was no where to been seen. The male frowned. Shaking his head, Nathan started to walk towards one of the large bey-dishes when he found his target. Jemma was lying on her back, a pair of large red and black headphones covering her ears. Her beyblade lay to her right as she continued to hammer down buttons on her _PSP_. Nathan chuckled and slid down into the middle of dish.

Nathan nudged his team-captain lightly with his foot. Jemma glanced over to him and smiled. "You're predictable, you know that." Nathan laughed as Jemma removed the headphones from her ears.

"How so?" she inquried sitting up. She watched as Nathan sat down next to her. "Whatcha got there?" Jemma pointed towards the folder that Nathan held in his hand. The male looked at the folder, sighing a little under his breath. Now he was with Jemma, Nathan was in two minds whether he should give her the folder or not. "Nathan-kun?"

"When I heard that you wanted a certain folder, I knew which one you meant. Your dad's gonna throw a fit when he finds out but I ask Tala to help me break into this office." Nathan paused and tossed the folder towards his friend. Jemma caught it with ease and opened it up. "Figured you wanted it bad enough for one of your friends to take the fall." Nathan shrugged. Jemma looked back at Nathan before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you."

Suddenly she pulled away. "I'm...I'm..." taking a deep breath, Jemma twisted the hem of her shirt round her finger. "I'm sorry...for snapping earlier." Jemma finished. She scratched the back of her neck as Nathan chuckled to himself.

"You're forgiven."

--

May-lin licked her spoon free from ice-cream. Elizabeta giggled to herself and pointed to her nose. "You've got ice-cream on your nose." she informed. May-lin blushed and quickly wiped the mint green coloured dream away. "That's better. Wouldn't want you to be all sticky for Brooklyn." Elizabeta laughed as May-lin's blush got deeper.

"Shut up." The chinese girl mumbled. She flicked some ice-cream at Elizabeta. The scootsih girl whined when a fleck landed in her hair. "Serves you to right." May-lin joked. Her attention was turned to the kitchen door when it slowly opened. "Hello?" May-lin called. Julia waved and quickened her pace.

"Hey you two. I was looking for Jemma but I think I'll hang round here." Julia smiled. She perched herself on a third stool opposite Elizabeta. "So what are you doing besides eating Ice-cream and making a mess." Julia asked. Before Elizabeta or May-lin could answer, the kitchen door opened a second time. The trio tensed for a second before a bubbly Ming-Ming ran towards them, followed by Crusher. "Hey Ming." Julia called.

"Hey girls. You hungry too?" The singer inquried. Crusher sighed a little, wondering how to one of the fridges.

"I'm not. I cam to find Jemma but I found these two instead." Julia giggled pointing to the other two bladers. Ming-Ming waved as Elizabeta returned the gesture. May-lin shoved more ice-cream into her mouth. Crusher slowly opened the fridge. When the fridge was fully open, the blader stared in shock at a figure in th fridge. The figure did not move as Crusher tried to find any life in the figure's eyes. Crusher turned round.

"Hey...Lin is it?...did you know you have a body in this fridge?" Crusher questioned. Ming-Ming stared in horror as the figure began to move, bringing an old hacket into view. "What? Ming-Ming, what's wrong?" Crusher asked as the hacket was brought down onto Crusher's shoulder.

Ming-Ming and Julia screamed.

--

Jemma and Nathan jolted from their positions when they heard a scream. The contents of the folder fell to the floor. "What the bloody hell was that?" Jemma wondered out-loud. She bent down to gather the folder and her belongs before climbing out of the dish. Nathan quickly followed. "Where do you think that came from?" Jemma inquried. Nathan paused briefly then dragged his friend out of the gym.

"Sounded like the kitchen." Nathan slammed to a stop, panic clouding his face. Jemma stared at him in confusion.

"Nathan-Kun?"

"May-lin and Elizabeta are in there." Nathan informed as more figures appeared in the hall. Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Ray and Mariah all looked at each other in confusion and fear. "I take it you heard the scream." Nathan began as he continued to run to the kitchens. No-one gave him a reply.

--

The hacket came down on the table with force but the killer was unable to break it. "Hmm...must be getting a little weak." The killer mused. Ming-Ming whimpered as she and May-lin hid under the table. Crusher's body remained by the fridge although he was barely alive. The wound on his shoulder continued to pour out blood as the killer tried to find the other bladers. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He laughed.

May-lin slowly moved from out of the table and grabbed her tub of ice-cream. Ming-Ming grabbed her wrist. "This isn't time to be eating ice-cream." she hissed. May-lin placed a finger to her lips and turned her attention back to the killer. "Lin!" Ming-Ming tried to reason but May-lin was not having any of it. The chinese blader slowly stood up while the killer had his back to her. May-lin watched before readying her throwing arm.

"HEY!"

The killer spun round as May-lin threw the tub. It slammed into his face, coating the killer in mint ice-cream. May-lin cheered to herself before dragging Ming-Ming to her feet. "Get out of here. Go!" May-lin ordered. The singer ran towards the door. She barreled through as the killer threw the ice-cream tub at the door. The killer wiped the ice-cream from his eyes and glared at May-lin.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled and raised his hacket. May-lin backed up before tripping over her own feet. Her bit-chip began to glow in her pocket but May-lin was too scared to even notice. Suddenly the killer dropped the hacket and screamed loudly. "The demon! The demon who lived in that room! How did you get out?" he inqiured as he backed up. May-lin glanced up to see a shadow figure standing or floating over her.

"Shinzu." May-lin whispered. Her bit-beast spoke to her, urging her to her feet. May-lin nodded and ran towards the door. "Bluebell! Julia! Come on!" The Chinese blader ordered. The killer covered his eyes and dropped to his knees giving Julia and Elizabeta enough time to dart for the door. When the killer composed himself, he growled loudly and grabbed his hacket. He ran towards the trio and May-lin and Elizabeta tried to grab Julia's arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" The killer yelled and swung the hacket. Warm blood splashed against the female blader's faces and Julia's head sailed through the air. It landed with a loud thump as her body hit the floor. Elizabeta screamed as she was dragged out of the kitchen. The doors swung shut but the killer didn't care.

As Jemma locked the kitchens door, the killer titled his head back and laughed.

* * *

_Thank you to __**Schoolboredom**__ for her review._


	15. Chapter 15

Brooklyn was right by May-lin's side as she fell against the wall. Elizabeta doubled over, clutching her stomach. Bile was rising in her throat as she tried to wipe the blood from her face. Ming-Ming buried her face in her hands and cried loudly. More footsteps were heard. "What the hell is going on?" Johnny inquried followed by Oliver and Hiro. Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"You're guess is as good as mine." he muttered before looking over to May-lin, Ming-Ming and Elizabeta. Jemma crept closer to the kitchen door and pressed her ear against the wood. The laughing had stopped but now all she hear was heavy thumping. "Girls, what happened in there?" Nathan questioned as he knelt down in front of his friends. Silence past between them. May-lin refused to look at the boys. Ming-Ming continued to cry to herself. Elizabeta took another deep breath in. She then straightened up, trying to ignore the after-taste of bile in her mouth.

"I don't know. One minute we were all joking around, the next the killer walks out of the fridge. I remember Crusher opening the fridge and asking Lin if we knew about the body in there." Elizabeta paused and coughed. She spat out the bile and wiped her mouth. "Then the killer takes a swipe at Crusher and cuts him clean through the shoulder and then kills...Julia." the Scottish girls eyes teared up. Spinning round, Elizabeta hugged someone round the middle and began to cry into their chest. Johnny rolled his eyes but did not try to pry Elizabeta away. Nathan rubbed his forehead.

"Jemma? What are you doing?" Mariah questioned. The group turned to look at Jemma as she carefully tipped over a small glass statue and held it like a baseball bat. The english girl said nothing but motioned for the others to be quiet.

Suddenly splitters from the kitchen door flew through the air. Mariah screamed and held onto to Ray's arm. The hacket was swung into the door again. Tala and Kai backed up until they hit the wall. The tip of the hacket was seen. Johnny, Oliver and Hiro dragged Ming-Ming and Elizabeta behind them. The hole in the door got bigger. May-lin pulled Brooklyn behind her. The hole now was big enough to fit a face in but the hacket kept on swinging. "Jemma!" Nathan yelled. Then the killer's face appeared in the hole, an insane glint in his eye.

"Heeeeeeere's Rich..."

**-SLAM!-**

The glass statue shattered as Jemma slammed into the killer's face. The killer howled in pain and backed away, clutching his nose which was bleeding from the impact. "Owie!" Jemma cursed and clutched her hand. A large chunk of glass was embedded into her palm. Glancing back at the hole, a wide smirk broke out on Jemma's face. "That's for stealing a great movie line ya shameless hack!" she yelled. Nathan grabbed Jemma's arm and the folder before pulling her behind him. Blood poured out from Jemma's hand. The half-japanese male followed Hiro and the group locked themself into the gym.

--

"Who the hell is that guy?" Johnny swore. He paced feverishly while the others remain seated. Mariah and Ray did there best to comfort Ming-Ming. Jemma bit her lip hard as Nathan tried to get the glass out of her palm. Nathan sighed, looking up at Jemma.

"If you don't stop squirming it's gonna hurt even more." he pointed out before setting off to work again. Kai looked at May-lin who rubbed her sore shoulder. Brooklyn handed her his jacket after seeing the chinese girl shiver. Nathan dug into Jemma's palm again before managing to pull out the chunk of glass.

"MOTHER PUSSBUCKET!"

Jemma clutched her hand as blood poured from the wound. Elizabeta pulled out a long blue ribbon, that kept her braid in place, and handed it to Nathan. The male nodded his thanks and proceded to wrap Jemma's hand up. "So? Who the hell is the killer? If Jemma hadn't have hit him, maybe we would have known his name." Johnny snapped, breaking the silence. Oliver silently pleaded with Johnny to keep quiet but the flame-haired Scot was not having any of it.

Jemma glared at him. "Listen, he was about to shamelessly use one of the best lines from _The Shining_. I have my reasons." Jemma shot back in defence. Johnny snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Although, I do wonder..." Jemma turned her attention to the folder an opened it carefully. Nathan watched in confusion as Jemma flicked through the endless sheets of paper.

"Jemma?" May-lin called but her friend continued to search. Suddenly a frightened look washed over Jemma's face as she picked up a photo and turned it round to face everyone. The group gasped loudly when they saw it. They were staring back at the face of the killer.

"I knew it." Jemma whispered before the photo fluttered to the floor and Jemma burst into tears.

--

The group had returned to the kitchen once they knew it was safe to do so. The Kitchen had been splattered in blood. In a mad fit the killer had hacked Crusher and Julia into pieces. Julia's head was nowhere to be found. "Jeeze, this is just nasty." Hiro muttered and stepped away. Elizabeta glanced at May-lin and whispered something in her ear. The chinese girl nodded her head and placed a hand on Jemma's shoulder.

"Jem, I think the killer may have been in **The Room** before. He said something about Shinzu being a devil and asked how he got out that room." May-lin began. Jemma turned to face her friend, then looked at Nathan. "What?" May-lin asked. Jemma looked back at May-lin.

"It's just before the killer tried to kill Brooklyn, Nathan caught him pounding on the door. I think you're right. The killer must have been in that room but wouldn't it have killed him rather then spat him back out?" Jemma wondered, placing a hooked finger to her lip. Kai snorted. The members of _Team Dark-water_ all looked at him. "You have anything to add Hiwatari?" Jemma hissed.

"You can't honestly believe in that crap about the room? I still believe it was made up to pull more customers in." Kai shot back. Elizabeta glared hard at Kai, a glare that could have matched Johnny's.

"We didn't make **The Room** up. It's been that way since we moved in!" Elizabeta snapped. Suddenly a noise above them was heard. Ming-Ming shrunk further away from the gang as the noises got louder. "That's coming from the air-ducts. He's on the move again." Elizabeta whispered. She latched on Johnny's arm who was too busy staring at the ceiling. The noise suddenly stopped.

"He must have gone back to **The Room.**" Nathan muttered. "We're gotta try to stop him." He added and raced towards the stairs. Only Tala and Kai remained behind. Kai crossed his arms over his chest and snorted again. Tala watched in disbelief as the group disappeared.

--

_Team Dark-water_ bounded up the stairs faster then the others before coming to a stop. "The other's can't come up." May-lin reminded. The trio nodded their heads and ducked down the long corridor. In the distance, the group could hear the others wonder where they were. Slipping down another short corridor, the team came to a dead with what looked like a _Dumb-Waiter_.

"This should support our weight. But just to be safe, we'll go two at a time." Elizabeta informed. The other three nodded. Elizabeta smiled and pulled open the door. She gasped loudly and backed up before screaming loudly. This helped the others find out where the team was. Jemma, Nathan and May-lin clasped their hands over their ears, unable to see what had gotten Elizabeta so worked up.

"Jesus Bluebell!" Jemma yelled, slamming a hand over Elizabeta's mouth. "What the bloody blue blazes is wrong with you?" The english girl asked. Elizabeta pointed to the _Dumb-Waiter_ as everyone else appeared. Brooklyn gagged as Mariah fainted on the spot. Nathan shook his head and backed away from the scene. May-lin glanced over to Jemma who still had a hand over Elizabeta's mouth.

"Well now we know where the head went." May-lin whispered. Jemma could do nothing but stare dumbly at the object. Julia's dismebered head stared back at the group. It looked as though her mouth had been forced open as if in a silent scream. The sight was horrible enough as a pool of blood had gathered round the head. Jemma slowly lowered her hand away from Elizabeta's mouth and looked at the carpet.

"No wonder we couldn't see the blood trail." Jemma muttered, making out a faint line of blood. "I forgot the carpet here is _Blood Red_."

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ once more for her review._


	16. Chapter 16

The remaining bladers who had not been targeted by the killer, where now all in the gym. Everyone wanted to be heard, yelling out their own ideas about the killer. The only person who was not yelling was Jemma. She was far to busy reading everything from the folder.

"Why the hell is he killing us? We didn't do anything to him." Miguel pointed out once everyone had calmed down. Silence past.

"_He knows that. You're just easy targets."_

Everyone, including her team-mates, turned to Jemma. Her eyes had not left a large report as she skimmed through the information. Feeling eyes upon her, Jemma looked up. "What?"

"What do you mean _easy targets_?" Kevin inquired. Jemma let a sigh escape her lips and dropped the folder to the floor. She took her time getting to her feet and dusting herself down.

"The killer wants to get revenge on my father more then anything. My father locked him away in a mental home back in England and left him for dead. No doubt he was angry at my father's idea." Jemma paused and picked up the folder. "As you can guess, the killer got out and has come to hunt down my father. You are just any way of bringing my father's good reputation down."

Michael looked round the gym. "Speaking of Mr Scott, where is he?" He questioned. A murmur was heard as the bladers talked to each other. Jemma seemed a little confused and turned to Elizabeta.

"Bluebell, didn't you go to my father's office?" Elizabeta nodded her head quickly.

"I did. He left a note saying the snow had melted enough so he's trying to dig out a path for us." She explained. Jemma raised an eyebrow and unclipped her walkie-talkie from her belt.

--

Sean coughed to himself and rubbed his hands together. Although the snow was beginning to melt, it was still cold out side. Reclaiming his shovel, Sean continued on with his work.

"_Dad? Dad, come in."_

Sean dug the tip of his shovel in the snow and lent again it. Unclipping his walkie-talkie, Sean took in his surroundings. "Jem, what's up?"

"_Where are you? Bluebell said you left a note saying something about digging a way out."_

The walkie-talkie crackled a little. "Yeah. Thought someone needed to get started. I should have a path dug up by tomorrow. Hopefully we can all get out before the killer gets us all." Sean paused. "Where are you?"

"_The gym. If you see anything, raise the alarm. Please dad."_

Sean chuckled. "I will Jemma. Over and out."

--

Jemma clipped the walkie-talkie back to her belt and turned to the bladers. "The best thing I can think of is for me to take down the killer. The rest of you had better get out of here. My father should have a path dug up by tomorrow." She explained.

Nathan grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you nuts? I am not, **will not**, let you fight this guy alone! We made a promise to be the best beyblade team ever. That promise will not come true if you're dead!" Nathan almost yelled. Jemma smiled sweetly at him.

"Nathan-kun. I've already had a brush with death once before. You of all people know about that." She replied. Nathan shook his head.

"That was not my fault that was Chaos. I will not allow you to go alone. That's an order." May-lin and Elizabeta joined their friends.

"We're coming too." May-lin added before two more figures joined them. Brooklyn nodded his head while Johnny rolled his eyes. Jemma smiled at each other them in turn. Jemma knew she could count on her friends whenever a problem had reared its ugly head.

"Thanks you guys. The first thing we need to do is flush him out from the basement." She began before the doors to the gym burst out.

"No need. He's already out." Bryan began. He stopped and doubled over to catch his breath. Spencer, who did not look out of breath at all, patted his friend on the back lightly.

"The killer's got Ian, Tala and Kai. He took them to floor 78." Spencer informed. _Team Dark-water_ looked at each other in shock.

"That's our floor! How the hell did he get up there?" May-lin gasped. The team-mates began to search the pockets. Each pulled out a large ring of keys. Searching through the keys, the four picked out a strange looking key.

"What's that key for?" Mathilda asked.

"This is the lift key. If you have this key you can get up to floor 78, 79 and 80." Elizabeta called over her shoulder. She turned back to her friends. "So if we all have our key…you don't think he used the _Dumbwaiter_?"

Nathan shook her head. "That thing couldn't support the weight of all four. Like you said earlier, it might just be able to support the weight of two." He replied. Jemma pocketed her set of keys and headed over to the gym door.

"He must have stolen my father's set." Shaking her head, Jemma pushed open the door to the gym. There came an out-cry.

"Hey! You ain't just gonna leave us here?" Mystel called out. Jemma glanced over to the other bladers as her friends followed closely behind.

"You'll be safe here. Promise." With that, the group left the gym.

--

Ian breathed in through his nose again. His eyes darted round the corridor while the killer sat in front of a lone door. The smallest of the trio glanced at his friends. Tala was trying to pull the duck-tape from his wrists. Kai on the other hand did not move. Ian cursed to himself when his cheek began to itch. The duck-tape was annoying.

"I've done everything you asked. Why won't you let me in?" The killer twirled a knife between his fingers. No sound came from **The Room**. None that the bounded trio could hear anyway.

The killer sighed and rose to his feet. "They did something did they? They did something so that you can never let anyone in." The killer lent against the door, resting his forehead on the cold wood. "I was one of the lucky ones. You let me live and I'm grateful for it." The killer sighed and kissed the door.

--

"What's the plan?"

Silence followed Johnny's question. The Scottish male tapped his foot on the floor. "Do you have a plan?" he asked. Jemma smirked a little, making a grab for something hidden. Johnny raised an eyebrow when Jemma pulled a silver coloured baseball bat into view.

"I'm making this up as I go along." The English girl chuckled. Johnny slapped a hand against his forehead and let out an annoyed sigh. "Going against this guy with a plan is like going against a fire with a bucket of sand. Not a good idea." Jemma added. Brooklyn stared at her in confusion.

"But if you throw a bucket of sand over a fire it helps put the fire out." He pointed out. May-lin chuckled to herself while Jemma shook her head.

"Not if everyone puts out their cigarettes in it." Brooklyn and Johnny stared at each other. They were soon dragged out by the team as they left Sean's office. The group continued on to the in silence. When they came to a stop in front of the lift, even Nathan wondered about why they had stopped.

"Jem, if we take the lift…"Elizabeta paused, watching as Jemma called the lift down. "…He'll know and he'll kill the trio up there." She tried to reason. Jemma smiled and nodded her head.

"I know." She began as the lift dinged. Jemma lent in the lift and put her lift key in the slot. Turning it to the right, Jemma left the key in the slot and jolted back out of the lift. There was no movement before the lift doors shut and the lift began it ascend upwards. "We're taking the stairs." Jemma grinned.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ & __**Megandary**__ for their reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

The Killer and his hostages all turned their attention to the lift. The neon coloured numbers continued to count up as the lift came ever closer to the floor level. The killer sneered a little and moved quickly towards the lift. "So stupid of you my girl." He chuckled and waited by the lift. Ian glanced over to Kai and Tala whoes own faces contained confusion. It was clear what the trio was thinking.

_What the hell do they think they're doing?_

--

Johnny looked over the stair-rail and sighed. Looking up he tried to count how more stairs there were but he ended up losing count. "How many more steps?" The Scottish boy called up. Jemma paused in her role of leader and lent against the wall. Because _Team Dark-Water_ often took the lift, they had forgotten how many stairs there were. Elizabeta began to muse over how unfit the team had suddenly become. It was almost laughable. Johnny groaned and sat down. "We could be here all night." he complained.

"We're not that far." May-lin began and pointed to a light. "Look. We're by the flicking light." she chuckled. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow but said nothing. May-lin already guessed he was confused. "That light always flickers. We've put in over a dozen different lights in but nothing seems to work." she explained. Nathan glanced up as Elizabeta slumped against the wall.

"Do you think the lift idea worked?" She called from her spot on the stairs. Jemma chewed the inside of her mouth ad Nathan shrugged.

"Who knows. I hope so."

--

The air on the floor level was tense as the lift continued to climb. Kai eyed the neon numbers closely. Ian shook his head, wondering why the group had taken the most stupid route. _They'll get killed. Then we'll be killed._ Ian moaned in his head. Tala kept his eyes on the killer who muttered to himself. The knife he held was raised high over his head as the lift got closer. The loud _ding_ echoed round the silent corridor and the doors opened.

The killer let out a loud screamed and lept into the lift. He came to a halt when he found no-one inside. Tala glanced at Kai and Ian who both sighed. _At least they're not that stupid._ Tala mused. The killer turned round in circles as if to find a hiding spot. His wild eyes finally fell on the key that was in the key hole. Yanking it out, the killer growled lowly in his throat before hurling the key down the corridor.

"You won't get away that easily! You hear me!" The killer screached. The key bounced on the carpet before landing at Kai's feet. The crimson eyed russian eyed the piece of metal carefully, noticing it was a lot sharper looking that any normal key. Slowly he dragged the key across the carpet using his foot. Tala raised his eyebrow, watching Kai drag the key further to the back of him. Kai's eyes shot up to look at the killer and sat on the key to hid them. "Think they're so clever! Just like Sean thought when he locked me away. I will have her. She will be mine." The killer kicked Ian swiftly in the side before stalking off to his own musing. Ian groaned in pain.

--

Sean set his shovel down and rubbed his cold hands. Night was starting to set in and Sean knew it would do him no good to work in the dark. Not was his failing eye-dight any way. The hotel manager opened the glass doors and stepped inside the warmth. Once he was sure the doors were shut and locked, Sean pulled off his coat and lay it across the desk. _Firs things first..._ Sean smiled to himself. _...Coffee and lots of it._

The english man frowned a little as he stopped outside the gym doors. He knew Jemma and her team were inside but he had a gut feelings she wasn't there anymore. The cheering from inside should have calmed him down but Sean just couldn't shake off the dread. Sean heaved a sighed and shook his head. _You're trying to hard. She doesn't need to be protected...too bloody head-strong. Like her mother._ Sean muttered and continued on to his office. He had barely gotten to the door when Winnie tore down the corridor.

"Mister Scott! Thank goodness I found you!" The older woman shook. She tried to get her wits about her but it proved to be differcult. Sean put his office key back in his pocket and turned to look at the head cook.

"Winnie? What's a matter? If it's about the kitchen, I already..." Sean trailed off when Winnie shook her head. Sean felt panic rise in his throat. It was something worst then the kitchen episode.

"I called the _Dumb-Waiter_ down and I found a head in there." Sean tried hard not to retch as Winnie told him of her horrible find. Still Sean could tell that Winnie was not over with. She waited till Sean regained himself. "And your daughter's gone missing."

Sean slammed the side of his fist into the wall and cursed his daughter for being so head-strong.

--

The small group came to a stop again, their fourth break on their little journey. Jemma rested her baseball bat on her shoulder and peered through the glass window on the door. She rocked on the balls of her feet and she tried to find any sign of the hostages or the killer. Swaying to the left slightly, Jemma let out a cheer before slapping her hand over her mouth. She remained still hoping the killer hadn't heard her. "What is it?" Brooklyn questioned.

"I can see Tala. Hard not to miss him with that hair colour." Jemma grinned as Nathan coughed to cover his laugh. May-lin and Elizabeta scrambled to their feet. "I think I can see...Kai. Hang on..." Everyone fell silent, watching Jemma closely. Another smile was on her face. "Ian's there too. He hasn't killed them yet." Jemma concluded. Johnny appeared at Elizabeta's side.

"So how are we going to get in there and get them out without the killer finding us?" he inquried. Nathan laughed louder this time causing Johnny to glare at him.

"Haven't you worked it out Mcgregor? Jemma **wants** the Killer to find her. This is all part of the plan." The half-japanese male explained. Johnny turned to Jemma who nodded her head quickly. Everything so far was going according to plan.

--

Tala's ears wiggled slightly.

He heard something. He was sure of it. The taller red head glanced down to the killer who was lying in front of **The Room**. He looked as though he was sleeping which was a good sign for Tala. He however was not the only one who heard something. Kai stopped in mid attempt to reach for the keys and looked down the corridor; the same action followed by Ian. The trio glanced down towards the lift.

A door had opened. The three of them were sure of it.

Nothing stirred for sometime. Then a face peeked round the wall that blocked the trio's view of the door. Brooklyn smiled a little and glanced back towards someone else. Silently Brooklyn and Johnny led May-lin and Elizabeta to the trio. Ian squeaked in surprise. Johnny held a finger to his lips. "Shh. We're getting you out of here." he whispered. Pulling a pocket knife into view, The Scottish boy quickly tore through the duck-tape.

"Guys! Watch out!"

It had all happened in slow motion. The group in the corridor had no time to move as The Killer raised his weapon high above his head. May-lin screamed in terror and closed her eyes as Nathan and Jemma ran into view. The blow to the chinese girl never came and May-lin opened her eyes. The first thing she was Jemma staring at something in pure shock and horror. As everyone turned to look behind them, May-lin screamed again and Elizabeta shook her head.

Nathan had taken the hit for his friends and was lying on the floor motionless. A deep gash to his side leaked out crimson blood which stuck out again the pale blue carpet. Jemma shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"You...You...**YOU MONSTER!**"

* * *

_Thank you to __**Schoolboredom**__ for her review._


	18. Chapter 18

Jemma looked between Nathan's still form and the killer. As much as she wanted to run to Nathan's aid, Jemma remained where she was. The killer held out his hand. "You came for me. I knew you would." He smiled.

Jemma countered the smile with a dark glare and swung the bat, meaning to hit the killer's hand. The killer pouted sourly and moved quickly out the way. Jemma growled lowly in her throat. "You want me? Come and get me!" Jemma yelled and darted off back towards the stairs.

"Jemma!"

Brooklyn's out-cry fell on death ears as Jemma disappeared out of sight. The killer giggled in glee and took off after her. The remaining bladers were quiet. They stared at the spot where Jemma and the killer had been.

"I guess he followed."

The group all turned to look at Nathan as he got up. Ian raised an eyebrow as he pulled the duck tape from his mouth. The smaller russina scratched his chin feverishly. "Weren't you just killed?" he inquired. Nathan bit back a groan and chuckled lightly instead. The half-Japanese male lent against the wall, holding his side for dear life.

"It's called playing dead Ian." Nathan replied. May-lin scuttled over to her friend and tried to life the side of his t-shirt. It was soaked through with blood and stuck to his side. Nathan pushed her hand away. "I'm fine Lin. I've suffered worst before." He mumbled. May-lin placed a hand on her hips.

"Yes but that time you weren't bleeding all over the place." When Nathan did not let her look, May-lin crossed her arms over her chest. "Nathan Ryu Hikaru! If you don't let me look at that wound, I'll get Elizabeta to hold you down." She scolded. Elizabeta giggled behind her hand while the other males looked at each other. Nathan chuckled again and pulled up the side of his t-shirt.

--

The insane giggling of the killer was driving Jemma nuts but she refused to give up. They were already half way down the stair-case and neither seemed out of breath. Jemma grinned to herself and ducked behind a small corner. Next to her was a door which led to the next floor, 5 levels down from her own floor.

"Princess!"

Jemma tensed slightly and gripped the baseball bat. The killer's footsteps were getting closer. Jemma held the bat ready. The killer ran quickly past but Jemma swung far faster.

The killer's face exploded in pain and blood. He hit the floor with a thump, cracking his back off the stairs. "Take that!" Jemma laughed and disappeared through the door. The killer wiped the blood from his face and growled. He got up and continued on with his chase.

--

Nathan eyed Kai's hand as the smaller Russian held it out for him. Kai frowned a little. "Need help?"

Nathan shook his head, using the wall to help him stand. May-lin and Elizabeta had ripped their favourite shirts so they could tie the strips round his waist. The make-shift bandage did its job but Nathan knew he would have to go to the hospital. The half-Japanese boy shivered slightly. He _hated_ hospitals. "I'm fine. Been through worst." Nathan muttered and began his slightly wobbly journey to the lift.

"What do you mean by that?" Tala suddenly asked. May-lin glared at him quickly, silently ordering him to shut up. Elizabeta took a more direct route.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She snapped. The Scottish girl smiled a little at Nathan who returned it. Once at the lift he jabbed the button for the lift.

"I was beaten up by Yakuzas when I was four years old." Nathan muttered over his shoulder as the lift doors opened. Kai, Tala and Ian stared at each other before they hurried into the lift.

--

Sean jabbed the button for the lift a few more times. After hearing that his daughter was missing (That shouldn't have been a surprise Sean had mused), He had gone to question the other bladers. They all said the same time.

Floor 78.

Sean cursed and was about to jab the lift button again when a loud _ding_ was heard. Sean took a step back when the lift doors opened. "Good heavens!" Sean exclaimed.

Nathan smiled weakly at Sean. "Hi Sean. Listen, we can explain…" Nathan was yanked out of the lift. Sean tightened his grip on Nathan's shirt.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Sean shouted. Nathan winced as a shooting pain went through his side. May-lin and Elizabeta grabbed hold of Sean's arms.

"Sean! Nathan's injured. Let him go." May-lin pleaded. Elizabeta tried her hardest to wretch Sean's grip off of Nathan but nothing worked. Nathan bit his lip as another pain shot through his system.

"Jemma's being chased by the killer. We all know who he really is." Nathan watched as Sean's anger was replaced by shock. The elder male lowered the teen to the floor. "It's Jemma's uncle, isn't it. Rich…"

"Don't you dare mention that name around me!" Sean hissed but despite his wound, Nathan wasn't backing down.

"Richard Scott. He's the one killing everyone. What happened Sean?" Nathan inquired. Jemma's father refused to look at the teens.

--

Jemma quickly shut the door to one of the hotel rooms and lent against the cold wood. Even though Jemma's ring of keys were no longer with her, the English girl always had a back up plan. Tucked neatly in her pocket was a skeleington key. _Okay so the plan hasn't gone according to plan but so far so good, right?_ Jemma wondered.

Jemma held her breath as she heard doors slamming but otherwise there wasn't much noise to go on. The English girl decided it was time to move and headed towards a door which joined the room with another one. However before she was even able to get to the door, the door handle moved.

"Crap!"

The door burst open. The killer grinned widely. "Found you princess." He laughed only to have Jemma swing the bat at him.

"Stay away from me Richard!" Jemma screamed. He was going to push her into a corner, she could see it happening. Richard Scott could only grin further as he held out a hand. "I'm warning you, you psycho!" Jemma spat swinging the bat again.

Richard's smile turned sour as he eyed the swinging bat. "Jemma…Darling…Light of my life!" His hand was smacked away from the bat. Richard swore louder.

"I ain't your darling and I ain't the light of your life." Jemma retorted. A small _meep_ escaped her lips when Richard turned back to face her. Glancing quickly over her shoulder, Jemma counted about 5 more steps before she smacked into the wall.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. Now give me the bat." Jemma continued to swing. "Give me that bat." Richard sneered a little but the bat continued to swing. "Give me the god-damn bat so I can bash your brains in!" Richard yelled. He lunged forward only to have Jemma jump to the right.

The female looked back as Richard collided with the wall. Jemma smirked and ran for her life. Jemma tore through the second room and slammed into the door. She fell into the corridor cursing when a shooting pain went through her ankle. _Trust me._ Jemma whined and limped towards the stairs.

"I'm right behind you! I will make you mine!" Richard yelled, running out of the room. Blood poured down his face from a wound on his forehead. Richard continued to chase Jemma as they got closer and closer to the lobby stair case.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her review_


	19. Chapter 19

Her ankle was throbbing but Jemma refused to slow down because of it. _Suck it up girl, Damnit! If Jackson Rippner can chase someone with a pen hanging out of his throat and a wounded leg, then a strained ankle is __**nothing**__. _Jemma told herself. She was inches away from the stair-rail.

Then again, it seemed to be taking eternity to get there.

--

Down below the rest of the group and Sean watched the stairs for any sign of Jemma and Richard. "You sure she'll be coming down this way?" Sean inquired. May-lin nodded her head.

"She said something about bring her uncle down here. I'm not too sure what she was planning after that." The Chinese girl replied. Suddenly they heard a shouted and a scuffle.

--

"**WHOA!"**

Jemma wasn't sure where Richard had appeared from but he had certainly taken her by surprise. He had slid across the floor (A feat which surprise Jemma since the floor was carpet), and yanked her feet out from under her. Her strained ankle went first and then Jemma hit the floor. "You won't get far from me Princess." Richard smirked and grabbed hold of her leg.

Jemma hid her panic as she was rolled onto her front. _Okay so this isn't going to good. Think Jem, come on Think!_ Jemma screamed at herself. She glanced down at Richard as he let go of her leg. "Piss off!" Jemma yelled and kicked him hard in the chin. Richard jolted back, giving Jemma enough room to kick him in the face again.

Richard hit the wall, spitting out globs of bloody spit. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jemma scrambled to her feet and limped towards the stair-rails. Richard knew he had some time left as she would have to go down to flights of stairs. They were still quite high up.

Jemma didn't trust herself to look behind her but she knew Richard was chasing her again. The distance between them was quickly closing and Jemma cursed her ankle. At the last second, Jemma swung and tempted to hit her uncle in the face.

--

Elizabeta's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she watched Jemma struggle with Richard over control of the baseball bat. Nathan cursed under his breath in Japanese as he kept pressure on his wound. "They're gonna go over the side!" Johnny warned.

May-lin glanced towards Nathan who nudged her in the side. "Nath?" May-lin knew Nathan had an idea. The sound of splintering wood caught her attention. Jemma had slammed her baseball bat onto the stair-rail as Richard rolled out of the way.

"We're going up. You, me and Bluebell. Come on." Nathan ordered. May-lin glanced nervously between the fight and Nathan's retreating figure. May-lin cursed in Chinese.

"Bluebell! Come on!" she ordered. Elizabeta said nothing as she followed. Not long after Brooklyn and Johnny joined them.

--

The baseball bat bounced along the corridor after Richard threw it over his shoulder. Jemma did not back away. She knew it was harder now if he boxed her in. "No more games. No more places to hide." Richard took a step forward and held out his hand. He was closer now. "Be mine?" he asked.

Jemma glanced between Richard's hand and his face. Suddenly Jemma spat at Richard, hitting him square in the eye. Richard pulled away, growling under his breath. He quickly wiped the spit away as Jemma cheered. "Hell yeah! 10 points!" she laughed.

Richard's growl got louder. "Think you're funny? Huh?" He moved fast and grabbed Jemma's arms. Jemma struggled madly.

"Hey! Put me down this instance!" she screamed. Richard's grip got tighter. "Damn it! If I bruise, you're a dead man! You hear me!" Jemma swore. Richard smirked evilly and closed the distance between their faces.

"Let's see how funny you are when you're lying dead in front of her darling father." Richard spat and pushed Jemma.

Hard.

Jemma squeaked in fear as she fell back. Her hands tried hard to grab hold of something as she toppled over the stair-rail. Below her, Sean yelled out in horror. Jemma managed to grab hold of Richard's shirt and pulled him along with her. The two disappeared over the stair-rail.

Richard sailed straight over Jemma's head as she grabbed hold of the 2nd floor stair-rail. Jemma tried to calm her panicked breathing when she felt a tug. Looking down, she found Richard holding onto her leg. "Don't let me fall." He whimpered. Jemma blinked twice before wilding kicking her legs. "Please Princess! Don't let me fall!" Richard pleaded.

"Go to hell!" Jemma spat and kicked her mad uncle in the chin. The other bladers had joined Sean in the lobby when they heard the noise. They watched in numb shock and horror as Richard fell to his death. His head contented with the marble fall with a sickening crack. Blood fanned out beneath his head.

Jemma took a deep lung full of air and tried to pull herself. However with all the running and fighting she did, Jemma didn't have the energy to scream let alone pull herself up.

"_Need a hand?"_

Jemma glanced up to see Nathan. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Jemma grinned, re-adjusting her grip. Nathan returned the grin as the others joined his side.

"How do ya feel?" The half Japanese boy inquired. Jemma mock glared at him for such a stupid question but decided to humour him.

"Like Batman whenever the bad guy throws him off a building." She paused briefly. "My ribs and ankle like heck. Any chance of helping me up?" Jemma giggled. Nathan smiled again.

"Not in my currant state, but the girls will." Nathan replied as Elizabeta and May-lin appeared in view.

"We've got ya Jem." May-lin smiled. The two girls grabbed Jemma's wrists and heaved their team captain up and over the stair rail.

-- (Two days later) --

Jemma rubbed her ankle and frowned deeply. Everyone apart from the bladers, who were getting ready to leave, were cleaning up the mess left behind but Nathan had given Jemma strict instruction to manage the desk.

Jemma's argument was that she had created half the mess and she felt it was her duty to clean up after herself. However _Team Dark-water's_ captain was out-voted by her pushy team mates and now Jemma found herself bored out of her brain. "Stupid strained ankle." She hissed.

"_It should heal soon."_

Jemma looked up to see The PBA All-stars. Emily smiled at her and handed over a hotel swipe card. "It was an interesting stay." Emily chuckled. Jemma smiled as she reclaimed the card.

"I bet. It's not every day you're hostage to a killer." Jemma joked. Michael, Eddy, Steve and Rick collected their bags and left. Emily glanced over to Max.

"Will you be joining us in the next tournament?" The blond blader inquired. Jemma laughed loudly.

"Of course! Nothing's gonna stop _Team Dark-water_ from entering a bey-blade tournament. Come hell, high water or attack from Mutant Blue cheese." Jemma grinned. Emily and Max looked at each other before waving goodbye and hurrying to their friends. Jemma smiled to herself. _Mutant Blue Cheese. Nice on._ She chuckled.

Oh nothing was going to stop her team entering the next tournament.

Nothing what so ever.

* * *

_Thank you to __**SchoolBoredom**__ for her review. There's one more chapter to do then we're finished._


	20. Chapter 20

**2 years later**

News of a brand new beyblade tournament travelled fast round the world. The tournament was held mostly to welcome the new C.E.O of the BBA and also in memory of those who died in **The Sky-line Hotel massacre**.

The chosen country was England which had many bladers remembering a certain blader.

--

Kai frowned to himself as he waited for his team-mates outside their changing room. He had watched Nathan enter another changing room, carrying what looked like a purple coat and a green waist-coat. The half-Japanese male was dressed in a suit of all things and wearing glasses.

_Glasses? I'm fairly sure Nathan didn't wear glasses._ Kai thought. Not long after Nathan had entered the changing room, May-lin and Elizabeta appeared talking animatedly about something. Both carried costumes.

"Hey Kai. What you staring at?" Ian inquired as he poked his head out of his room. Both Russians watched May-lin push open _Team Dark-Water_'s changing room door and was reward with a song being played a full blast.

"What the hell?" Bryan yelled, joining the other two. Whatever Elizabeta and May-lin were seeing had made them erupt into fits of giggles before charging into the room. "What the heck are they playing?" Bryan asked. The other two Russians couldn't answer. The floor beneath began to vibrate.

"Caramelldansen."

"The what?" Ian questioned as Tala joined his team mates. A sly smirk appeared on Kai's face. Spencer was quicker then he was.

"And how would you know Tala?" The blond brute chuckled from before the red head. Tala's face turned the same shade as his hair.

"Erm...well...Let's just get ready damn it!"Tala hissed getting more and more flustered by the minute. Bryan, Ian and Spencer laughed while Kai merely chuckled quietly to himself.

--

Kai hummed a little to himself as he made his way to the main area. He had left his team mates in order to clear his mind. Why, the Russian had no idea but old habits die hard.

Cold Crimson eyes trailed along the floor but Kai heard something shuffled just ahead of him. He looked up only to see an oddly dressed figure flicked through a deck of cards. Shaking his head, Kai carried on walking.

"_Excuse me? Are you Kai Hiwatari?"_

Kai stopped and glanced over to the figure. They had their head bowed so Kai couldn't see what they looked like through the thick mass of green curls. They wour a purple and green outfit that sort of fitted together. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Who wants to know?"

The figure chuckled as they put the deck of cards in their pocket and pulled out something small and black. _"No reason really. I just want to ask you a question."_

Kai turned to face the figure fully. "If you're a crazy stalker forget it. I don't have time." Kai hissed. The figure said nothing at first. Then, with speed that surprised Kai, the figure pinned the Russian against the wall. They lifted their head up to show pale white skin, dark eyes and the most horrifying painted grin.

"_Why so serious?"_

The figure laughed again as Kai struggled. Whoever the person was, they were certainly strong. Kai's eyes widened as the figure placed a blade against the corners of his mouth.

"_Let's put a smile on that face!"_

Kai stared straight in the figures eyes, finding something very familiar in the light purple orbs that bore back.

_Wait…Light purple?_ Kai licked his lips. "Jemma?" Kai inquired. The figure paused, blinked twice then burst out into hysterical laughter before letting Kai go.

"How'd ya guess?" The English girl wondered, placing the knife (which was plastic) back in the pocket of her coat. Kai straighten his top and tried to compose himself.

"Your eyes are a dead giveaway." Kai spat. He slowly took a lock of Jemma's now green hair between his fingers. "You dyed your hair green?" Jemma pulled the lock of hair away and shook her head.

"It's a wig dolt. I would never dye my blue hair green. My hair is my pride and joy." Jemma replied. Kai shivered a little. "Surprised ya, didn't it." The female before him giggled. Kai glared hard.

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you have to dress up like a clown!" he yelled in reply. Jemma huffed and put her hands onto her hips.

"He's not **a** clown. He's **the** clown." Jemma paused and pulled off a fairly dramatic pose. "I am _Batman's_ main rival and arch-nemesis! I am _The Joker_!"

Kai stared blankly at her causing Jemma to huff. "Oh well, what can I expect? You've never seen Batman before so how the heck would you know who Joker was." She mumbled.

"Couldn't you have dressed you as someone different? Maybe someone a little saner?" Kai suggested. The outfit plus that scary grin was really freaking him out. Jemma giggled.

"No _Batman_ villain is sane. I was going to dress up as Jonathan Crane but Nathan's already dressed him." She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. Kai cursed in Russian. Jemma pulled her wrist into view, showing off a silver and black _batman_ watch. "Would ya look at the time. I've gotta go." She turned to leave Kai seethering but the Russian wasn't about to let her off lightly.

_"Baaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Jemma screamed loudly and spun round. She glared at Kai who gave her a counter glare. The pair continued to glare at each other before Jemma snorted and turned to leave. "Jerk!" she yelled over her shoulder. Then in a swirl of purple fabric, Jemma was gone.

--

The rookie team opposite _Team Dark-Water_ stared nervously. They had watched an oddly dress female join the group. A chores of _"Alright Captain!"_ and _"You look happy Captain."_ Was heard.

"**First up for the first ever match of the new British Tournament. Joey Thompson VS Nathan Hikaru."**

A tall lanky boy stood and made his way over to the bey-dish. He fiddled with his beyblade before hearing the sound of footsteps. Joey looked up and stared at the smartly dressed figure walking up to the dish.

High above, on a balcony over looking the whole thing, Tyson Granger frowned to himself. "Since when did Nathan wear a suit?" He mumbled to himself then turned to Kenny. "Nathan never wour a suit when we were at the hotel." Before Kenny could reply, someone else answered.

"I'm surprised you can even remember that far." Bryan chuckled earning a glare from Tyson. The bladers were silent, watching Nathan take off the glasses and place a poorly snitched burlap sack over his head.

Joey took a small step back in fear. Nathan smirked behind his mask, getting into character. He may have not been a big Batman fan (Jemma could out-shine anyone on that topic), he knew it meant a lot to Jemma if he acted like Jonathan Crane right down to a tea. Nathan loaded his blade into his launcher.

"_What's a matter? Scared?"_

Joey shook his head. "Who are you suppose to be?" he inquired, getting into position.

"**3!"**

Nathan stared blankly back at Joey but any emotion he was showing was blocked by the burlap sack. _"Me? I am the nightmare that haunts your sleep."_

"**2!"**

"_The Master of Fear himself."_

"**1!"**

"_Scarecrow!"_

"**Let it rip!"**

Both blades went sailing into the dish as Jemma gave out a loud squeak and pretended to fan herself. From up high the old bladers watched display all the while thinking of only thing.

_They better be good competition._

* * *

_And that, Ladies and gentlemen_,_ is the end of __**Of Murder and Madness.**__ Thank you to __**School Boredom **__and to everyone else who reviewed this story._


End file.
